Twist of Fate
by onceuponacursedstorybrooke
Summary: This is a Captain Swan fan fiction. Its also a crossover with House, but you don't really have to watch it to understand this fanfiction. Its set in 6x03 The Other Shoe after Emma cures Ashley. Just that she doesn't really safe her. That is a little more complicated and while she tries to safe her some secrets that her parents kept will come up. I'm not so good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's POV**

We were rushing into the hospital. Killian was carrying Ashley because she couldn't run for herself due to the pain in her stomach.

She got hurt by her evil stepmother because she defended her sister Corinda. I thought I healed her with my magic. The blood stopped and everything, but the pain didn't, so now we are here in the hospital. Maybe Whale could figure out what's wrong with her even though I doubt it. He isn't the best doctor. Last time o was here he performed a surgery while he was drunk.

But still when a nurse approached us I told her to get Dr. Whale. I don't even know if this hospital has any other doctor. Its weird.

A few minutes later we were in an examination room and Dr. Whale was checking what's wrong with Ashley. Killian and I left the room though and sat down in the waiting room.

I hope she'll be fine. She was kinda my first friend in this town next to Mary Margaret. I couldn't live with her dying. Especially not when it's my fault.

My magic should've worked earlier. I should've stopped her. Then she wouldn't have got hurt in the first place. Or I should have my magic better under control, so I could safe her.

Killian obviously sensed my worry since he was putting his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Its okay, Swan. She'll be fine." I turned to look at him with small tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't express how much this means to me: him being here to comfort me. I never had this in my past, but all that changed when I met my pirate. He was always there for me even when I was still too stubborn to admit that I like him.

"Thanks."

He smiled without me having to explain for what I'm grateful. Thats another part of him that I love. He can read me so easily that we can communicate without actually saying anything. A look is enough.

"Ms Swan." a nurse said from behind me. I placed a small kiss on Killians neck and than stood up, approaching the nurse.

"Is Ashley okay?" I asked. My voice full of worry.

The nurse smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry to say this, but...no she isn't. The cane hit her a small part of her lung." I swalled hardly. This can't be real. I can't lose her. I'm supposed to be a Savior, which is my death sentence. When I don't really safe people and still die, then what am I? No one would remember me after a few weeks. I can't even safe my friends.

"The injured part of her lung is very minimal, but she still needs a transplant in the next week or she'll suffocate."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Killian squeezed my waist to reasure me everything is going to be fine.

I turned around and hugged Killian tight. My friend just needs a transplant. She's going to be fine. I mean no one was going to deny her this. She isn't an alcoholic or a criminal. They'll find her a new lung.

"The problem is..." No. No problem. There isn't supposed to be a problem. The nurse can't just give me hope and then take it all away. Thats cruel. I once told Henry that. I remember it clearly.

 _"Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."_

"...this hospital is very small as you may have noticed and we don't have the equipment, which is required to do a lung transplant."

"Then why don't you just transfer her to another hospital, which has the right equipment?"

"That isn't possible, Swan." I turned to Killian and looked at him with an confused expression on my face.

"The evil queen locked us in this town. Remember?"

How could I be so stupid? I was the one that found out there was a spell on the town line, which prevented us from leaving Storybrooke... _again_.

"Then I'll find a way to erase that spell." I turned to the nurse again. "Please keep her alive during that time."

She gave me a pitiful smile and I was starting to go in the direction of the entrance of the hospital, but Killian stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To Regina. Its a spell from her curse. She must know how to erase it." he smiled at me. "Can you please stay here and take care of Ashley? Call me when something happens?"

"Sure, Swan." He smiled to encourage me. "And when she doesn't know I'm sure you'll find the answer."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I believe in you. When someone can figure this out...it's you." I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. I loved when he believed in me. It made me believe in myself.

"I love you."

He smiled with the delight of a kid on Christmas morning. "I know. And I love you."

I smiled at him brightly and gave him one last kiss before leaving the hospital and calling Regina.

"Hey, Emma. What up?"

"Where are you?"

"At my house."

"Okay. Are you busy?"

"No. Why?"

"Meet mebin your vault in 5. I'll explain when we're there."

I hang up and went to the cemetary, where Reginas vault was located.

I'll try to find a way to leave with Ashley and I won't give up until I succeeded. I will succeed. I know it. Its only a matter of time, but that doesn't mean I'll fail because I won't. I know it.

I'm the Savior, so I should be able to safe my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's POV

I reached Regina's vault and she was already there. Obviously she just used magic to get here. I don't like doing that because I learned it while I was the Dark One. Its dark magic, I think. And I'm stronger than to give into the darkness.

"So, Emma. Why did you tell me to meet you here?"

"Its Ashley..." I took a deep breath. I hate talking about bad things because it makes them seem even more real.

"Her evil stepmother stabbed her and for a while it seemed like I healed her, but the cane hit her lung and that can't be repaired by magic obviously, so she needs a transplant, but we still can't leave town, which we have to in order to save her, so I was wondering if we could undo the spell on the townline."

"Why doesn't Whale just transplant a new lung into your friend?"

"He doesn't have good enough equipment."

"Okay. The problem is I don't have a spell or potion or anything else to undo the spell and I have no idea how to do it."

Seriously? Now she is giving up? When it's for her own benefit she always finds a way, but when my friend is dying, she is giving up?! She isn't a good friend now that I think of it. First she told me she wanted to kill my boyfriend just because her boyfriend is gone and now this...seriously?!

"You can't just give up! She'll die otherwise."

"I won't. I'll help you."

Oh good. I don't think I can do this all alone. I'm not that much of an expert with magic even though I can control mine when my hand doesn't shake.

"This is useless. How are we going to find anything? There is no solution in any of your books even though it's your spell."

"I'm afraid we should make a pause. We're both exhausted. We won't find an answer in this state. Goodnight Ms Swan."

There was a purple cloud of magic and Regina was gone. How can she just let me down? Ashley is dying.

Angry about Regina, I throw the book I was currently reading against the wall. It then lay on the ground and began to glow. The pages flipped and when I checked it, there was a page about undoing a spell like the one that is on the town line.

I smiled triumphant, picked up the book and went to the hospital.

Killian was sitting next to Ashley, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Hi, Swan. Could you figure it out?"

I nodded and sat on his lap, hugging him tightly. When we stopped our embrace we stared into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity. After that I kissed him sweetly. When we pulled away, we rested our foreheads against each others.

"I should go to the townline and erase the spell, preventing us from leaving, so that we can go."

"No. You will go home now and have a little sleep. The hospital theyll transfer her to is probably hours away. You'll need to be well rested since I can't drive that yellow bug of yours."

I smiled lightly at him. "Okay." I pecked his lips and stood up. "You know, one day I should give you driving lessons. You and Henry." if I don't die before that.

"Gladly, Swan. I'd do anything when it involves being with you." I smiled at him again and took his hook.

Killian brought me home. We were walking down mainstreet hand in hand. I could do that everyday with him, but unfortunately our future isn't that bright and long because I'll die. Its the fate of a Savior. I can't change it. The only thing I can do is living my life to the fullest now and that means making things, that make me happy. Like being with Killian and spending as much time with him as possible.

We reached my house. Killian turned to me.

"Goodnight, Swan. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Don't go." It was barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me. He was raising one eyebrow at me.

"What?" it was sweet when he was acting all shy and confused. It made me wanna kiss every inch of his face until my lips are bloody.

"Stay." I smiled at him. "Move in with me. I know everything in life is uncertain, but sometimes you have to walk out of the door and hope there's not a bus." He chuckled and I tried to find the right words to say. I don't even care if it sounds desperate.

"I mean...I have a closet full of red leather jackets. I feel like I could make some space for some black leather."

He looked at me with a face full of joy, relief and happiness.

"Well, when you put it like that, then I would love to move in with you."

Now I think my smile is as bright as his and we close the small gap between each other and kiss softly. At the end of the kiss we rest our foreheads against each other like we do very often.

I turn around and unlock the door. We both enter the house.

"Welcome home." I looked at him again and we kissed...again.

I was so thrilled. This is what I always wanted. And now I have it. Someone I love and who loves me back.

I had to break the kiss because I was smiling too big. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my pirate through my eyelashes.

"I love you."

"And I love you, my Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's POV 

I wake up to the smell of pancakes and Killian kissing every inch of my face. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him down to my lips, kissing him passionately.

"Morning."

"Morning, my love."

We kissed again shortly. Then I noticed the little tray sitting next to Killian on the bed. I looked at him.

"I made you breakfast, my Swan."

I looked at him with treay eyes. No guy has ever done anything like this for me. I connected our lips again and deepened the kiss, but Killian broke the kiss.

"We have to leave soon, Swan. So if we don't stop this right now, I'm not sure we'll be able to leave this house in time to bring your friend to this other hospital." He smirked at me and I returned the gesture, giving him one last peck on the lips before eating the pancakes and the chocolate covered strawberrys Killian made me.

When I finished, I kissed him again. "Thanks. That was heavenly." I smiled at him one last time before he vanished into the kitchen with the tray and I went into the bathroom to get ready to leave.

Half an hour later we were both ready to go. We got into my car to drive to the hospital.

While we were driving he took my hand again and lightly squeezed it from time to time as if to tell me that everything will be alright.

I really appreciated it. When I would tell myself that, I wouldn't really believe it. I'm not that optimistic. But Killian telling me that, is a different story. I trust him and when he says it'll be fine, it will be that way.

When we reached the hospital and Ashleys floor, I talked to the head nurse.

"Hello. I'm here to take my friend Ashley Boyd to another hospital for a lung transplant."

She smiled softly at me. "Yeah. I remember, Miss Swan. You are kinda hard to forget since you're actually our princess with your parents being King David and Snow White."

I hate being this famous in Storybrooke. Its too much sometimes. I never had anyone care about me and now everyone in this town knows my name. Its a big difference.

"Well you can take her. We trust you to do that just fine, but we still will check with the hospital later to see if you got there okay."

It was my idea and now she thinks we will kidnap Ashey and let her die? Seriously? I wouldn't do that. Also I'm the Sheriff after all. She should trust me...otherwise I could arrest her. I also once arrested someone for crashing my first date with Killian, which still turned out amazing, but that's probably because I love him so much. It was already then that way. I just would've never admitted it to myself or to him.

I was still scared he could break my heart into a thousand pieces. Like everyone else did. And when I'm scared, that's when my walls go up. I couldn't control them then, but I wish I had. Then I could've been with my pirate far earlier.

"At the moment your friend is stable and we found a transplant for her. You need to bring her to New Jersey. The hospital is called Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"Okay. Thanks."

That is close to New York, which means it's like a 6 hour drive.

I enter Ashleys room at Storybrooke General and she smiles immediately. Thomas and little Alexandra are with her. Me and Killian greet them all.

When Alexandra sees Killian she reaches out for him. She obviously remembers him. It was so sweet when he tried to distract her at Granny's yesterday. It made my heart beat a thousand times faster and I couldn't concentrate on what Henry and the new lady were talking about even though ibwas supposed to help him.

"So we'll leave for New Jersey now. It'll be a six hour drive approximately. But it'll be worth it. You'll be fine. Don't worry." it seemed very odd to act so optimistic even though it was to encourage her. Its still weird because I was sure the optimism, which runs in my family, skipped a generation.

"We'll think of you every day and wish you luck. You need to come back to us. We can't lose you and we love you." Thomas said to his girlfriend and smiled at her brightly. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

Then Killian and Thomas helped Ashley up since she was still very weak due to the pain she was feeling. They sat her in a wheelchair and we start our way to the car.

Before she entered my yellow bug she kissed both Thomas and Alexandra goodbye.

"Don't worry. I'll get her back here when she's healthy again. This isn't goodbye." I said to Thomas and shook Alexandras hand because she was still reaching out for Killian. Looks like I'm not the only one that loves my devishly handsome pirate.

"I know. I trust you and also I know Ashley. She's strong. I know she can get through this."

I looked over at Killian, who was standing next to me and I gave him a signal that we should leave now. Its really practical, that he can read me so easily. We don't need to actually say something to communicate.

We both gor into the car and while I started the car Ashley waved to her family.

Before crossing the townline, I got out of the car and approached it. I took the page with the spell, which I ripped out of the book and began to undo the spell, preventing us to leave Storybrooke.

My hand started shacking again, but I ignored it. I thought about my life. Killian. Henry. My parents. About how much I love them all and also about why I want to leave: to save my friend Ashley.

Suddenly a white blast of magic escaped of my fingertips and I was lowering the shield on the townline, which was now purple. My magic got rid of the purple piece by piece until everything was gone.

I reached my hand out over the townline and the spell was gone.

I went back to my car, starting it.

"Lets go to New Jersey and heal you. Ashley."

Killian was smiling at me and took my hand. "I knew you could do it, Swan. You're stronger than the Evil Queen. She could never defeat you."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's POV

The drive to New Jersey was quite long. But I'd do anything to save Ashley. I don't have much friends, so I can't really lose her. Even if I had more friends, I couldn't.

I could never live with myself, knowing someone died even though I could have done something to stop them from dying. It would feel like I killed someone and that's something I never wanna do again.

I once did. It was Cruella DeVil. I had to do it to protect Henry. I couldn't have known that the author took away her ability to kill.

Even though I always tell myself it was okay, that doesn't make me feel any better. But unluckily regretting cannot change the past. What happened, happened and can never be undone. I killed Cruella DeVil. She won't ever come back to life, which is good because she is a terrible person. She'd just create another crisis in Storybrooke and we don't need that. There are enough crises.

When there weren't any, it still would bother me. I'm actually sick of them. I'm always the person who has to fix things because I'm the Savior.

I'd rather live a normal life with Killian and Henry.

A life where I don't have to be the Savior. Where I'm just the Sheriff. Where I can take days off since David could always cover for me.

It would be a happier life.

I am also happy right now, but it isn't the same. For example Killian and I can't even go on a date without some new villain coming to town before we even had time to decide when to go out or where to go. We didn't had a proper date since our first one.

Also every time we have a quiet moment, Grumpy interrupts us, screaming about being attacked or something.

"Swan?" Killian said while taking my hand in his and intertwining them. He glanced at him through the rear view mirror. He seemed worried. "What are you thinking about? You seem stressed and kinda sad. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." I gave his hand a light squeeze, trying to tell him without words, that I mean it. Even though it's not true, but I don't wanna worry him.

"No. You're not." why does he need to be able to read me so easily. "You're an open book. Remember?"

"Its nothing."

"Whatever it is, love, you can tell me. If there's one person in the world you can trust, it's me. I won't tell anyone. And your friend is asleep."

I haven't even realized Ashley was sleeping peacefully in the backseat. I still don't wanna talk about me hating to be the Savior because I'm scared that when I do my walls go down completely. Then I would maybe tell him about my secret too and I can't do that. I can't let him know.

He would try to find a way to save me even though there is none. And then we would waste the little time we have left together.

Also I don't wanna see him hurt. It kills me. I noticed when we had to part in the underworld. When we said goodbye.

My heart was already broken because I knew I'd never see him again, but it got even worse when I looked into his eyes. They were full of pain. I hated to have to see him break just as much as I hated having to leave the underworld without him.

I haven't even realized that I was crying until Killians hand left mine to wipe my tears away. I looked at him and there was even more worry and also pain in his eyes.

"Whats it, Swan? And don't tell me, you're fine. You're obviously not."

I took a deep breath.

"I just thought of something. But it's okay. Its in the past."

"Please tell me...I hate to see you upset. Let me know what it is, so that I can make it better."

"I told you it's in the past. It's a problem that is already fixed."

"Then there's no problem in telling me."

"I just...thought of..." I took a deep breath. I don't wanna speak it out. It hurts a lot to talk about everything between me becoming the Dark One and Killian coming back to life.

"That day, when I had to leave the underworld and you couldn't join me because we didn't find a way for save you in time." More tears we're streaming down my face and now Killian looked sad too, replaying the memories in his mind probably.

He took a deep breath and turned to me.

"It's okay, Swan." it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that. "All that matters is the present and in that we are both alive. We have each other. And I wont let anything change that. I won't lose you and you won't lose me. I promise."

That felt like a dagger in my heart because I know, that he will lose me,...soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's POV

"Ashley. Ashley?" I said her name several times while shaking her before she slowly woke up.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

I smiled while nodding at her. "Yeah. Everythings perfect. We're in New Jersey. We have to get you inside now"

Killian and I helped her out of the car and into the hospital. There we went to the reception.

A nurse was standing there behind a computer.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up at us and when her eyes landed on me, her face tensed. She looked at me like she hates me, which is weird because I can't say, that I know her or that she looks like anyone I know.

"Hello. My friend Ashley Boyd was tranfered here from Storybrooke General for a lung transplant."

The nurse typed Ashley's name into the computer and read something.

"Ms Boyd you are scheduled for surgery in 4 hours. You have to go to wing c, floor 3 and the reception there will assign you to a room."

We left and went there. Ashleys room was like any other hospital room. We sat in there for a few minutes before nurses got her, so they can prep her for surgery.

Killian and I went to the cafeteria to eat lunch and get a coffee. After that we sat in front of the rooms where surgeries were performed.

I was nervous. She was in there by now. I hope everything goes okay. I know surgeries have a lot of risks, so transplants will be even worse.

Killian noticed that I was feeling nervous and put his arms around me, running his fake hand, which I gave him before we entered the hospital since it wasn't normal to wear a hook instead of a hand, up and down my arm. I snuggled close into him, inhaling his scent. It was so familiar to me and I loved it more than any scent in any realm. I just simply loved him. He was the light, which ended my dark past.

"Thank you."

"For what, love?"

"For being here with me. I couldn't do this without you. I would drive myself insane." I looked up at him and kissed his nose and after that his lips.

"You don't have to thank me for that, love." he put his hand on my cheek. I leaned into it. "Also it's more like really selfish since I do it to be able to spend time with you."

I chuckled.

After sitting a little while longer a doctor approached us.

"Ms Swan?" he asks me, the way he said it worried me because his voice was full of sadness. Also he said my name like he was certain I wasn't the person he's looking for.

"Yes. That's me." I sighed, thinking it would prepare me for the worst that could happen. But it didn't really help. I was still freaking out on the inside. "How is Ashley?"

"I'm sorry to have to say this...but she's in a critical state."

I sucked in a sharp breath. Killian's arms tightened around me.

"We tried to fix her multiple times, but her heart stopped every single time. If we give her a transplant, I'm afraid she wouldn't survive it."

Tears were forming in my eyes. That's it. She is going to die either way. With or without a transplant. I will lose her.

I buried my face in Killian's neck, sobbing softly. I have no idea why I'm so emotional at the moment. I hardly ever cry, but lately it became an everyday thing. Ever since I became the Dark One and me and Killian started to get seperated constanly.

That's probably also because I'm the Savior. The dying part is most likely not the only side effet of my magic because magic always comes with a price. Mine is very powerful, so it has an even bigger price, I guess.

"Ms Boyd will be transferred to our diagnostician department since we don't know why her heart constantly stop during surgery." He put his hand on my shoulder, which earned him a glare from Killian. "If I would trust anyone to fix my friend, it's Dr House and his team. So don't worry. They will figure something out. Your friend will be okay."

I smiled a little now. There is still a possibility of Ashley being fine. I should for once try this hope thing, my mum loves so much, and believe, that my friend will be okay.

"Can we see her?" I asked confidently due to my hope of her being okay.

"Sure. Follow me. She is in another room now."

When we reached Ashley's room, she was still asleep, so we waited outside because we didn't wanna risk waking her.

"You seem to be in a better mood, Swan. I'm glad about that. It kills me to see you sad and not be able to do anything about it." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him and he was shaking his head.

"Don't apologise, my love. It's not your fault, that there are so many crises in your way all the time."

"It kinda is. I think." I took a deep breath. "Its...because I'm the Savior, I think. If I wouldn't be there, no one would have to deal with any crises. The villains always just keep coming because I'm the Savior and it's my destiny to defeat them and make everyone else happy." I abruptly stopped. If I keep talking, I'm going to reveal my secret. I can't do that to him. I want him to be happy and if he knows I'm dying, he will constantly worry and try to find a way to save me. Not that there is one. I can't do that to him.

I then looked at Ashley because I couldn't bare to look at Killian anymore. His face was full of worry again. Its probably because suddenly stopped talking to him. But I had to.

My friend was now awake and was smiling weakly in my direction. I took Killian's hook and pulled him into the room with me.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better, but it's alright, I guess. How did the surgery thing go?"

I smiled sadly at her and glanced at Killiam before answering her. He was always able to give me strength. In any situation.

"Not so good. Your heart always stopped. They couldn't do the transplant." Her face fell and she started to tear up. I hugged her.

"So I'm going to die?"

"No! I won't let that happen." I assured her but it sounded more like I wanted to convince myself.

"You have another doctor now. He's supposed to be very good. He will figure this out."

Then I heard the door open again and as soon as it did, there was bang of something falling to the ground. I turned around and saw two men standing in the doorway. They looked at me and the expression on their faces was like they just saw have seen a ghost.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard the door open again and as soon as it did, there was bang of something falling to the ground. I turned around and saw two men standing in the doorway. They looked at me and the expression on their faces was like they just have seen a ghost.

The blonde one was the first to speak. "A-Allison? What are you doing here?"

Then the dark one collected himself and came forward to hug me. "Its been a long time since I last saw you. Its nice you're here." I tried to pull away, but he was strong.

Obviously noticing I was uncomfortable, he broke the embrace and Killian was standing in front of me after a few seconds, shielding me from the two strangers, who were doctors due to their clothes.

I put my hand on his shoulder to let him know I was okay and that there's no reasons to protect me. The men weren't going to hurt me. Maybe they are right and I do know them, but I forgot them.

The only thing that didn't make sense was that the blonde doctor called me Allison. I was always called Emma, so why would he know me under the name Allison?

Now I get it. They probably know someone who looks a little like me.

Killian didn't stop standing in front of me, so I went to stand next to him. He wasn't too happy about that though.

"I've got this. You don't need to worry." I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"Alright. I trust you." I stared into his eyes for a little while longer before I broke the eye contact and looked at the strangers.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes. Are you saying you don't remember us?" the blonde one said. He was obviously sad about this, due to the look on his face, which was really broken

"No. I'm sorry. But I can't remember knowing you. Both of you."

"But you do. We worked together for 3 years and then later again for a while." the black guy said. "I'm Foreman." he waited for a while before continuing to speak. "You really don't remember me?"

"No. I don't. I'm sorry. Also I find it hard to believe that we worked together. I was never a doctor. I'm Sheriff of a small town and before that I was a bail-bonds person."

They both looked very confused now.

"That sounds so not like you." The blond sighed. "I think we just thought you were someone we know. You look exactly like her. Sorry." he picked up the file, that he dropped earlier. "I'm Robert Chase by the way."

I shook his hand and so did Killian after I threw him a glance that said 'be nice.' But he was still looking at Chase like he wanted to kill him.

"Emma Swan and this is Killian Jones. We're friends of Ashley."

"Thats actually why we're here. We work for Dr House and are supposed to do some tests to find out what's wrong with you, Ashley."

"Will you be able to fix me?" Ashley said in a desperate tone. That didn't help me since I'm already worried enough and seeing someone else thinking the same as myself, makes it more likely to happen. Now I'm even more afraid. If that's possible.

"That depends on what you have, Miss. But we hardly have dying patients. House is a genius. He can figure almost everything out." Chase said.

I sighed in relief. The doctor earlier said the same, so there's a big possibility of Ashley being totally okay in a few days or weeks. I hope it doesn't take months because I don't know how long I can live with my worry.

Then the door opened again. Two guys entered the room. One of them was a doctor and the other one was carrying a cane.

They looked at me with a similar expression as Foreman and Chase earlier.

"What is the Australiens ex smarter half doing here?" The man with the cane said, looking at me and then Chase.

Chase looked at him like he wanted to kill the guy and clenched his fists.

"House!" The other guy that just entered the room said angrily to the man with the cane.

"What? It's the truth. Cameron is far smarter than Chase. If she wouldn't have quit, I would have fired Chase."

Wow. He's really mean.

"Just stop it, House." Chase said angrily and turned back to Ashley. "Plus the fact that this isn't Cameron. Her name is Emma Swan and she's a friend of our patient."

"Umm...sure." He said sarcastically. "So. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my friend. Aren't you supposed to find out what's wrong with her, instead of arguing with your team?"

That guy was really annoying me. Normally I wouldn't snap at anyone, but I just couldn't help it. He's awful. He's nerving other people, instead of fixing my friend. Why is he a doctor anyway? He doesn't look like one?

"HOUSE!" Another person entered the room. It was a woman this time. She looked at House angrily.

"You're supposed to be at the clinic and do your clinic hours, instead of hanging out with Wilson." she looked around for a little, seeming confused now. "Are you actually seeing a patient?"

"No. I just like hanging out with the kangaroo and the car thief."

"Okay. Forget what I said." she looked at Ashley then. "I'm sorry. Its just House is acting impossible most of the time."

Then her eyes darted to me and Killian. "Dr. Cameron? Its nice to see you again. What brings you here?"

"I'm not Cameron or Allison or anyone you all think I am. My names Emma Swan. I'm a friend of Ashley."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma's POV

Me and Killian were now standing in front of Ashley's room. I was holding onto his hook and watched Chase and Foreman taking care of my friend.

"Do you think she will be okay?" I asked Killian, looking up at him.

He turned, so he was facing me instead of Ashley's room and took my other hand with his. He gave it a light squeeze, then he lifted it up and kissed it.

"You're worrying again, Swan. You don't have to. I believe your friend will be alright." I smiled brighly at him.

"Thanks for cheering me up. I don't know how, but you always succeed at that. You can always make me feel better. That means a lot to me." I hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We were standing in our embrace for a little while longer, until we heard the door open. It was Foreman and Chase.

Foreman smiled lightly at us and left, but Chase stayed behind.

"We ran some test's on Ashley. We will soon get the results. I am pretty certain, that she will be alright."

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"No reason." He kept standing in front of us. There kinda was an awkward silence. "And I wanted to apologize for earlier. When we all thought you were someone else."

"Its alright. Confusing, but it really is okay. Sometimes two people can look a little alike. Or sometimes you just think they are someone you know because you haven't seen them in a while and you really want it to be them."

"You don't just look a little like her. You look exactly like Cam." He pulled out his phone from his lab coat. Then he showed me a picture.

On the picture there was him and...me?! I couldn't remember that actually happened. It must be this Cameron.

"Thats her."

"Bloody hell! Swan, she looks exactly like you." Killian said. I turned to him. Telling him without words, that this is scaring me. Which is ridiculous.

I'm the Savior. I fought against a lot villains. I even fought a dragon once. But here I am...scared because someone looks exactly like me.

Killian gave my hand, which was still holding his, a squeeze, signalizing me, that he's here for me and that everything will be alright.

Then my phone rang. I looked, who it was. It was my mum.

"I have to answer this. Will you be okay for a few minutes?" I said to Killian and he smiled back at me. I left then, standing on a balcony of the hospital.

"Hi mum. Whats up?"

"Emma! Its so good to hear your voice again. I miss you. How is Ashley?"

"Not great. They couldn't perform the surgery, so she was transferred to another doctor. They are running multiple tests now, trying to figure out what's wrong with her." I sighed. "How are you and dad? And how's Henry?"

"We're all fine. Henry is at Regina's at the moment."

"How are you doing, Emma? It sounds like you could be better."

"No. I'm fine. Just worrying about Ashley. And her doctors all know this girl and she looks exactly like me. Its like we're the same person. That kinda freaks me out."

There was a silence on the other end of the line. Then I overheard whispering between my parents.

"David. Do you think...?"

"No. Snow. It can't be her. She's dead."

"We could tell Emma. She could figure out if maybe she isn't really dead."

"But what if she is. Then Emma will just figure out we lied to her. That wouldn't be good. Don't you remember the last time we did."

"What? You're lying to me again?" I couldn't believe it. My mum is the worst liar in the world, but lying to me seems so easy to them.

Why do they keep doing that? I trusted them. They didn't care though. They always lie to me.

They will probably have an excuse. A lame excuse and I don't think I will be able to forgive them this time.

I'm sick of people lying to me. I'm sick of always being betrayed and hurt.

"Emma...you weren't supposed to hear this. I'm so sorry." She sounded desperate, but I won't fall for that.

"We didn't tell you to protect you. We didn't wanna cause you pain."

"Well...you failed. Lying to me won't protect me. It will just take away my trust towards you." I was angry and screamed at them. Luckily there's no one else on this balcony. "So tell me...what is it you didn't felt the need to tell me about?"

"You have a twin. Her name is Allison. We thought she was dead. That she didn't survive the dark curse. We sent her through the same portal as you and August, so we thought he would have found her too, if he found you."

I hang up and sucked in a deep breath.

"Swan. I heard you scream. Is everything okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" Killian entered the balcony. He ran towards me. When he noticed I was crying, he pulled me into his arms. Holding me tightly.

I cried into his shoulder for what felt like an eternity. Letting out all my anger through my tears.

Killian was just holding me and occasionally stroking my hair.

In this kind of times that's everything we need...each other. We need the others comfort. The strength of our love. Just being with each other because we're each other's happy ending and true love.

After the pain and anger was numbed by Killians presence, I pulled a little bit out of our embrace, but only as much as it was needed for me to be able to look at him.

"Do you wanna talk about what just happened? Or would you rather not talk about it."

"I wanna talk about it. No more lies...remember?" I took a deep breath. "I have a sister. This Cameron everyone knows...she's my sister."


	8. Chapter 8

Emma's POV

"I have a sister. This Cameron everyone knows here...she's my sister."

"What? But you said you have no idea who that woman is. And it seemed like you were genuinely confused." And he wasn't wrong. He can read me like an open book. Thats one of the reasons I love him so much. We don't need words to understand each other.

"I didn't know then. I just found out. My parents kept it from me all those years."

"Your mother was actually capaple of keeping a secret? Shocking."

"Yeah. She is never able to lie to anyone about anything, but when it comes to me...she always is. She lied to me about Lily and now she lied about Allison. Am I so easy to lie to? Is it my fault?"

He shook his head. "No, Swan. It could never be your fault. I don't even know how someone could be lying to you. Ever. You deserve better. You deserve everything beautiful in the world."

I smiled at him and slowly leaned in, kissing him softly.

"That explains why you think I'm good enough for you." I smiled at him, connecting our foreheads and noses.

"No. I think that because it's true. You're probably even too good for me."

Regina once said that. Shocking. They actually agree on something for once in their lives.

"That's not true. Your brother even thought you're too good for me."

"Well he can be stubborn at times. Or always." He chuckled and their was a small smile on his face. He probably thought of Liam. It helped him a lot to see him again in the underworld. It gave him a closure, I guess. He still misses him though, but now he can live with the fact that Liam's dead. Better than before at least.

"Anyway...that doesn't mean he was right. You're too good for me. I'm a pirate, who did a lot of bad things in his life. But you still chose to take a chance on me. You opened up your heart for love. And that's one of the million reasons why I love you."

"I love you too. I always will. And let's just agree on the fact, that we're both good enough for each other. That we belong together and no one or anything in the world can change that. Not even death."

We both leaned in slowly, connecting our lips. The kiss started out softly and slowly, but full of love. Soon it grew more passionate by any second that passed. I stumbled backwards and Killian was now pushing me up against the wall.

We both only broke apart for air from time to time. Every single kiss grew more heated.

After thirty minutes or it could've also been hours since I lost track of time, I pulled away.

When Killian leaned in again after a few seconds, I removed my hands from his hair and put both of them on his chest.

That made him open his eyes. Our eyes locked and I didn't need him to say what's on his mind. I knew.

"We should probably get back inside. You and I both know what will happen, if we keep this up. And we can't do that. Not here."

He pretended to be hurt, but I knew that he knew I was right.

I gave him one last peck on the lips, before turning around and approaching the door. But obviously Killian had other plans.

He took my hand and pulled me back against his chest, kissing me senseless. Soon I ended up against the wall again. And we continued our previous activities.

That is until we heard a throat clearing. We pulled away faster than you could say "Magic."

Standing on the roof next to us, was Dr House. He raised his eyebrow.

"You sure you aren't Cameron? Because I caught her doing the same once too."

"I'm not Allison. She's my sister."

"Interesting."

"You would have said interesting no matter what."

At that he turned around and left the rooftop. Leaving Killian and I alone again.

"Where were we?" I said.

"What happened to your previous opinion...that it isn't right to do this here?"

"Changed my mind." He smiled happily, approaching me. I leaned in just as I did in Neverland after our first kiss and when our lips nearly touched and his eyes closed, I ran towards the exit of the rooftop.

Killian nearly fell over and when he opened his eyes and saw me leaning against the elevator, he looked quite unpleased.

"Swan?! Come back."

"Nope."

"But what about our plans?"

"What plans." He isn't the only one who can tease. I flashed him a jolly smile and entered the elevator, which just arrived. "Better hurry up or I'm afraid I have to leave you here. Forever."

He quickly ran toward me and made it just in time. The elevator doors closed as soon as he entered.

"Well isn't this lovely. A small room. And we're both in it. All alone."

I rolled my eyes at him and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Owww."

"Don't be a baby."

"I'm certainly not. That really hurt, my love."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes again. After that I closed the distance between us and kissed him shortly. Just as we pulled apart the doors opened again and Chase and a woman, who seems to be a doctor too, entered the elevator.

"Cameron? I didn't knew you were here. What brings you to PPTH?"

"I'm not Cameron. I'm Emma Swan. Her sister."

"Wait what? But you said you didn't know her."

"Well I didn't. My parents never thought of telling me about her. They actually thought she was dead and wanted to spare me the pain. At least that's what they said. I don't believe them. Not anymore."

Killian then intertwined my hand with his. Giving it a light squeeze. He probably knew I was getting more and more angry while I kept talking about my parents.

"Do you know where she lives? I want to find her."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma's POV

"Do you know where she lives? I want to find her."

There is a silence. You could hear a pin fall to the ground. It was awkward as hell. I hope Chase knows where Allison is. She is my sister after all. I can't just abandon her.

But by every passing second, I lose more and more of my hope, until it was completely gone.

"I don't know. Not exactly at least."

"Can you call her or something and ask?"

"I could try to call her old number, but I'm not sure, if she still has it or if she would answer at all. The last time I talked to her was a year ago."

I was angry at him and felt the need to torture him or something like that, but Killian still held my hand, which soothed me.

Chase was looking for excuses, that would spare him to call Alli. He's just like my parents. They also always have excuses, that are supposed to justify their lies.

But that makes me wonder about one thing...My parents say they did it because they care about me. I believe them at that, which doesn't mean I forgive them, but I can relate to that. I would also do anything, that would protect Henry. Even things like ripping out Violets heart in Camelot. That broke his heart, but it also freed Merlin.

He could have helped us to defeat the darkness. We couldn't know he would be useless or that the dark one would kill him.

So what is Chases motive for avoiding her?

Does she know about me and doesn't wanna meet me because our parents abandoned her and only bothered to find me?

Or is it something that happened between Chase and her?

I know none of this is my business, but I have to know. If he hurt my sister, he's gonna pay for that. I might not have my magic here, but I still have a fist and he still has a nose. Also I have a gun, which I could always use. I wouldn't wait a second to use it against him.

"Why are you avoiding to talk to her? What happened between the two of you?"

I stopped the elevator by pushing the red stop button. He won't get out of here before he tells me the truth.

"And don't even try to lie about it. I can tell when anyone is lying to me."

"Thats true."

I smile at Killian. I love it when he supports me. It gives me strength because love isn't weakness. Its strength. And our true love is stronger than anything else. We can accomplish everything we want to accomplish. Together we can overcome anything. Even death because death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.

"I just don't call her because I doubt, that she would want to talk to me."

"But why do you think that? Why wouldn't she wanna talk to you?"

"If she would wanna talk to me, she wouldn't have broken up with me. She wouldn't have insisted on me signing the divorce papers."

I didn't expect this even though it was kinda obvious. They did seem like a couple on the picture he showed me. They looked happy.

"So you broke her heart?" I didn't wait for him to answer and slapped him. He now had a bloody nose. I was going for another punch, but Killian stopped me by taking my wrist back with his hand. Like in Camelot, when Robin was attacked at the ball and I wanted to stop the guy responsible.

But even then Killian stopped me because he knew using my dark magic had consequences. I should have listened to him. Maybe if I never cured Robin, Killian wouldn't have get cut by Excalibur. He wouldn't have become a dark one and he wouldn't have died.

Magic always comes with a price. Maybe he had to pay the price of my dark magic.

"Swan, I understand, that you want him to pay for hurting your sister, but this isn't the way. This isn't you. Don't let anger change who you are. I know vengeance is tempting. The darkness always is. But you're strong, my love. You can fight the darkness inside you."

I nodded and hugged him, burying my face in the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent. Then I gave him a small kiss on the neck before pulling away and looking deeply into his eyes.

"You're right. Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too. Always."

I smiled brightly at him. I know he's said those three words hundreds of times to me, but everytime he does, it feels like when he first said them.

Then I turned around to Chase and the other doctor again. She examining his nose and it made me angry again. Especially the way she was looking at him...all worried and caring.

"I'm not gonna apologize since you deserved what you got, but I promise to don't do the same again. I'm a better person than that." I sighed. I know this probably will make me angry again, but I just have to know.

"So what did you do to Alli? Did you cheat on my sister with her?" I said referring to the other doctor.

"No! I didn't really do anything. We broke up because of her." I clenched my fists again, trying hard to resist to punch him again. He shouldn't blame their break up on her. I believe she is innocent. Why else would she break up with him? It doesn't make any sense.

"She's a pretty broken person. Its hard for her to love without walls up. She broke up with me because she realized she could never love me enough for our relationship to work. She thinks she is an unfixable mess."

We are pretty much alike. From Chases description she is exactly like I was before I met Killian.

That breaks my heart. I hoped that she was happy. I want her to be happy.

So I will find her and do anything in my power to make her happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma's POV

"So you say Allison is a sad person and you let her go because she thinks she's unfixable?"

"Yeah."

"You're an idiot."

He looked shocked. I guess he was expecting me to be totally fine with that. He probably even thinks he did the right thing, but he didn't.

"Her thinking she is a mess and unfixable is exactly the reason, why you should have stayed by her side. You should have helped to fix her. You should have let her know you're always there for her and that you love her no matter what. You should have given her hope. "

"That would have given her hope, but you just broke her heart even more than it was already broken."

He looked really pissed now. I already knew he would say something idiotic.

"A few hours ago you didn't even knew who she was or that she even existed and now you pretend to know her so well?"

"We're a lot alike. I also had a lot walls not that long ago. I was brokenhearted and felt lonely. But all that changed...because of Killian." I looked at my devishly handsome boyfriend and smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"He gave me hope by never giving up on me and always believing in me when no one else would. He showed me that love is still possible for me. That I don't have to be a mess. That I can be happy."

Killian pulled me closer to him by my waist, by which he was still holding me. He kissed me on the forehead.

"You're welcome, love."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Even though you didn't really make it easy for me." He smirked.

I playfully hit his arm.

"What?! You did hold a knife to my throat when we met?"

"Well sorry, but you weren't trustworthy at that time. You were lying to me after all."

"I couldn't know you're a human lie detector."

"I told you so."

"You could have bluffed. Also Cora would have probably killied me if I told you of her 'perfect' plan."

"Yeah. You're not that much of a survivor as you always tell everyone you are. I had to save your life quite often."

"Sorry, love. I never meant to because I know how upset that makes you. Since you lost so many people."

I kissed his cheek again to show him that all I care about is that he's alive right now. And that he's with me. I will never let go of him again. We'll be together forever. Nothing can tear us apart.

There was a long silence again, but it wasn't awkward this time. Or I just didn't notice because I was too occupied with staring into my pirates beautiful blue eyes.

Then Chase broke the silence though.

"You're right, Emma." I looked to him shocked. Maybe he isn't a complete idiot. Maybe there's still a chance that he will change for the better.

"I shouldn't have let Cam go. I should have been there for her. I know I can't change what I did back then. No one can travel through time."

I throw a glance at Killian. We both smirked at each other, thinking back to our time travel adventure. It was kinda the beginning of our relationship.

He then jumped after me through the portal even though he didn't know, if we would ever get back to Storybrooke.

Also after our journey he told me that he traded his ship for me. His home. The home he shared with Liam. Except the ring, which is hanging around my neck, the only thing, that can remind him of his brother.

Also he lived on it with Milah. He doesn't have anything of her either. And she's gone. Really gone. You couldn't ever bring her back. She's a lost soul in the River of Souls for now and forever.

"But there's one thing I can do for her. I can help you find her. I can make sure, that she reunites with her only real family...you."

Chase took out his phone from the pocket of his lap coat. He typed on it until he was putting it on speaker. It ringed for a few seconds, but then a voice began to speak.

"The number you wanna reach isn't existing. Please try another number."

I sighed. Killians arms were tightening around my waist. He obviously sensed, that I wasn't okay.

"Well...this maybe didn't work, but we won't give up. We will find her."

I smiled at Chase.

"Do you have any ideas where she could be?"

"Well when she left New Jersey she went to Chicago. Maybe she's still there."

"So when Ashley's healed, we will go to Chicago and look for her."

"Yeah."

I turned around and hit the stop button of the elevator again to deactivate it.

We exited the elevator when the doors opened. Chase and the other doctor went to House teams office and Killian and I went to the cafeteria.

We got some bagels and hot cocoa with cinnamon. Then we found a booth and sat down.

First we ate, but when we finished I was holding Killians hand over the table.

"You okay with this taking a while longer because I wanna find my sister?"

"Of course, Swan. I don't care how long this takes. All I care about is spending time with you. At least we don't get separated here like in Storybrooke. Also Grumpy isn't here to also interrupt us when we have a quiet moment."

"You know, when we're back in Storybrooke, we and Henry could go on a vacation."

"I'm sure he'd love that."

"Yeah."

"And it would give us some time together. You're right. In Storybrooke we always have to defeat villains and then we don't get to spend time together with Henry since I don't like to put him in danger."

"Yeah."

Then I look at my clock.

"Its pretty late. We should go find a hotel to rest in for the night. Also I could use some alone time."

Killian raised his eyebrow and smirked at me. "Is that so?"

I rolled my eyes at him and stood up, pulling him to the entrance of the hospital and to my bug. We both got in and drove to a nearby hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma's POV

When Killian and I left the hospital, we got into my bug. It was still standing in parking lot.

Once we were inside it, I took my phone out. I started to look for hotels here.

I quickly found one and stared to drive there. During the drive there, Killian and I held hands.

It was only a few minutes away from the hospital. It looked really nice. And expensive. But I don't really care about that right now. It's the closest one.

We got into the hotel and went to the reception.

"Good evening. How can I help you?"

"We'd like a room."

She smiled softly at us and gave us keys.

We went to the elevator and took it to the 13th floor, where our room was located.

When we reached it, we existed the elevator and looked for our room. It wasn't that far away from the elevator, so we found it easily.

Once I opened the door and we both got in, I didn't had much time to look around because as soon as the door closed, Killian was pinning me against it and kissing me passionately.

After a few minutes we both pulled away, out of breath.

"I do remember some alone time was promised." Killian smirked at me and was leaning in for another kiss, but I changed our positions, so he was pushed against the door.

"Really? I don't remember saying any of that." I smirked right back at him. Two can play his teasing game.

"Oh. You did."

He was leaning in again and this time I kissed him.

"Maybe that isn't that much of a bad idea."

He smiled brightly and crashed his lips on mine again. I kinda didn't expect it, so we were stumbling backwards until I lost my balance and we fell to the ground.

That made us laugh uncontrollably.

"You okay, Swan?"

"Yeah."

I pulled him down to me and kissed him softly, which turned into a really heated kiss after just a few seconds though.

Soon our clothes were gone and we made love till the early morning hours.

The next morning I woke up in a bed, which most likely wasn't my own. It was much more comfortable.

I opened my eyes and the events from yesterday came flouting back to me.

I am in New Jersey. Killian and I brought Ashley here because she is sick and she needs a better doctor than Whale.

I turned my head and saw my boyfriend. He was still sleeping peacefully. He obviously carried me here since I remember falling asleep on the floor.

So I turned around facing him, lied my head on his chest and hugged him tightly around the waist. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep after just a few seconds.

When I woke up again, Killian was gone. I got out of bed and went looking around the apartment for him.

He was nowhere to be found.

I sat down on the couch on the living room, beginning to worry.

Where was he? Did something happen to him? Did he...left me just like everyone else?

Tears started to form on my eyes rapidly at the thought of the last option. But I shook my head after a few moments and stopped the tears from poring down my face. I can't cry now.

Kilian would never leave me. He loves me. He fought so much in the beginning for me because I had to be so infuriating stubborn. But he never gave up. So why would he leave me?

Especially why would he leave me now? When I actually need him the most. When I was just betrayed by my parents again. When my first friend is dying.

He wouldn't leave me know. He isn't the pirate he once was. He doesn't wanna cause pain anymore. He wouldn't leave.

He wouldn't leave me.

I kept saying these four words in my head over and over again until I heard the lock of the door turn. The door opened a few moments later, revealing my deviously handsome boyfriend.

I jumped up from the couch and ran towards him, hugging him tight. It took him out of guard, so I almost knocked him off. We almost fell again.

"Swan. Morning, my love. What's up?"

"Sorry. I'm just relieved. I was so worried something happened to you."

I left out the part of me worrying he left me because it already sounded stupid in my head. Also because it would seem to him like I don't trust him.

"Sorry. I could've woken you up, but you looked so peaceful. You need the rest anyway. And I didn't really thought you would wake up before I'm back, so I didn't left a note. I'm sorry. I'll never do that again. I was just out shopping. We needed a few items for breakfast."

I hugged him again.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay and here."

We pulled away from each other's embrace and kissed softly.

"So what do you say? You just go back to bed and I make up some breakfast?"

"Sounds great."

I kissed him on the cheek. And went to the bedroom again. I lied down, but I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to take a shower.

When I came back Killian was sitting on the bed. There were rose petals on it everywhere. And a tray with pancakes with raspberries and whipped cream, covered in chocolate sauce.

"What's this all about?" I said surprised with a big smile on my face.

"There's no reason. Can't I make my girlfriend breakfast?"

"Sure you can. You do that quite often. But what about the rose petals? That's new."

"I wanted to buy you flowers and they didn't have any." I didn't believe him. There's more to it, but I decided not to ask. He'll tell me sometime. We don't have secrets from each other.

Except that I'll die.

"Come here." He held out his hand and I quickly went to him and took it. I then sat next to him.

We both ate.

When we finished I looked into Killian's eyes. I smiled brightly at him and kissed him quickly.

"Thanks for the breakfast. I love you."

"I love you too. Which is why..." he stood up and went to our wardrobe. I watched in shock. What is going on?

He reached the wardrobe and took out his jacket. Then he came back to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush. Shush. It's story time."

He sat back down.

"Once Upon A Time there was a pirate. The only thing he lived for was his revenge, which included killing the dark one, who killed someone he loved."

It's his story. Why is he telling me this now?

"This person was in a cursed town called Storybrooke, while the pirate was in another realm. The Enchanted Forest."

"He was desperate to get there, so he agreed to work with someone called Cora. She was evil and he wasn't certain if she would hold up her end of the deal, but he saw no other way."

"One day she killed an entire village of people and told him to hide there until he was found by her enemies. He should gain their trust and get her a magic compass."

"When he was found, it was by four ladies. One of them was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was blonde and had emerald green eyes. When he looked into those eyes, the pirate felt alive for the first time since the dark one took his love."

"The blonde was also able to figure out, that he lied to her. She didn't trust him then. So she held a knife to his throats and tied him against a tree."

He chuckled at that memory.

"The two them also climbed a beanstalk together. She left him there."

Why does he tell me all of this? Is he going to break up with me since he only mentions the dark moments in our past?Of the time I didn't trust him?

"But even though she did all of those things, the pirate didn't stop to believe in her. He couldn't be mad at her or maybe he just didn't want to be."

"That is because already on that first day he realized, that she will play an important role in his life."

"So he never gave up and fought for her heart, which had been shattered before. But he didn't care about that. He made it his job to fix her heart and after a while, she finally let him in."

"They ended up together and there isn't a day, that he doesn't think of her because she's his whole world. She made him a better person and there isn't anyone else he could possibly love as much as he loves her. She's the light inside his darkness."

Tears were streaming down my face, but that was okay. They were happy tears.

Killian took my hand again and kissed it, but he didn't let go after that.

"That's our story, Emma. I think we can agree that it never has been easy. We lost each other so many times...to darkness, being separated by realms and even to death. But we overcome all off those things. We always managed to find each other."

He stood up again, but he stayed on the edge off the bed. He got down on one knee.

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

My mouth fell open. The happy tears in my eyes were pouring down my face faster and faster and I smiled brighter than all the lights in the world together.

I was unable to speak, so I just grabbed him by his hair and crashed my lips on his.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma's POV

"Swan? Swan? Swan!"

Suddenly I heard someone shaking me and saying my name. It was Killian. I opened my eyes quickly. Killian looking into my eyes and as soon as I opened my eyes, he hugged me tightly.

"Is everything alright? You were crying. Was is it a nightmare? Are you hurt?"

I pulled away from his embrace and shushed him by kissing him. He was surprised at first, but it didn't take him two seconds to respond. He slid his tongue into my mouth and lay on top of me.

We made out until we couldn't breathe anymore. Then we lay next to each other, breathing heavily. I looked at him and turned, so I was facing him. I put my head on his chest and snuggled deep into his embrace.

He stroked my hair.

There was a silence, which unluckily allowed me to drift back into my thoughts about my dream. I hate that's it's not real. I wish he really had proposed, but it will probably never happen. I shouldn't let it. It wouldn't be fair to him. He deserves a future and I can't give that to him.

Killian sat up then. He put his hand on my cheek and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"What is it, Swan?" He looked very worried. "That's now the second time you cry today and it's barely 10 am."

I discussed in my head whether I should tell him the truth or not. On the one side I don't want to hurt him and also I don't wanna waste the little time we have left, looking for a way to save me, when there is none.

But on the other hand I hate lying to him. He deserves to know. I already took it really badly when my parents lied to me. He would feel the same towards me and I can't lose him. When he finds out on his own, that the fate of saviors is to die, he will hate me and I don't want that. Ever. I don't wanna betray him. I love him too much for that.

"There's something I need to tell you."

His expression got even more worried now, but he shook his head and pretended to be fine. He stroked his thumb along my face and I leaned into his touch. Then I put my hand on his.

"You know that I'm the Savior." I took a deep breath. Here we go.

"And recently I found out something about being a savior. Whenever there is a Savior...there's a villain...who brings them down."

The expression on Killian's face darkened.

"I also started having these visions and whenever I get them my hand starts shaking."

And right on clue that actually happens. Killian obviously notices it and he takes my hand and holds it tightly, placing small kisses on it.

He looked very upset though.

"When did this start?"

"Right after we came back from the underworld. When the dirigible arrived. Hyde told me all about it. And I found this oracle. She told me that the path can change. The only thing certain is that I die on the day I saw."

"Which is soon. Since Henry didn't grow or anything. Everyone looked exactly the same."

Killian had tears in his eyes now. "NO!"

"I won't let you die. We will find a way through this. Together."

"I'm sorry. But I don't think there is a way."

I sobbed really badly now. I hugged Killian tightly.

"Promise me, that you will be okay and that you'll take care of Henry. He needs you."

"You won't die, Swan. You can't. We all need you. Me, Henry, your parents, the whole town."

"I don't have a choice. I would never leave you, if I had one. I wish I could spent more time with you, but I can't."

"There must be something we can do. Tell me about your vision."

"I'm in Main Street and I'm in a fight. You are there with Henry and my parents. For a moment it looks like I can win, but then my hand starts shaking and the dark hooded figure I fight against, kills me."

"Maybe we just have to kill the dark hooded figure. If it's the villain that's supposed to bring you down...do you know who it is?"

"I'm not sure. The villains face is hidden by the hood. But I have the feeling, that it's...Regina. She wasn't with you guys, which is unusual. And with the Evil Queen being in Storybrooke and her losing Robin; I don't trust her."

"So your plan doesn't really work. I can't just kill her. Henry would hate me for it. She's his mum after all."

"But we can't risk her killing you. We need to figure out, if it's her or who it is."

I sighed.

"I don't really wanna spend my last few days, weeks...looking for some villain. I rather spend this time with you and Henry."

"So you're giving up?"

"Kinda. I'm just sick of being the savior. Hyde also said, that every time I save someone, it makes me weaker. It takes away my magic. So I'm afraid I saved too many people. I'm not able to save myself. Not anymore."

"Well if you can't save yourself, I can."

"Killian...please don't. You're only getting yourself into trouble and danger. You've suffered enough in your life, you don't have to do that for me. You can't constantly risk your life for me. I already killed you once, i don't wanna do it again."

"I don't care about being in danger, if it's for you. You're worth it. And if I don't, you will die. I couldn't take that. I need you. I can't live without you. You're the only thing I live for. You're my whole life."

I give it up. He can be just as stubborn as I am. I guess we're just too connected.

I hugged him promptly. Then I went in for a kiss, but the phone rang.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma's POV

Killian and I looked at each other. It was obvious, that we were both annoyed. I pecked his lips softly before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mum?"

"Henry. What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know, that I'm in New Jersey. Thomas got some spell from Gold, which allows him to leave town and he agreed to take me with him."

"That's great. I should've taken you with us in the first place. Storybrooke isn't safe. I'm not sure, if the Evil Queen would hurt you, but I don't wanna take a chance. Where exactly are you?"

"At the hospital. Thomas is currently talking to Ashley's doctors."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you then. Love you."

"I love you too."

I hang up and turned to Killian.

"It was Henry. He and Thomas are now here too. I told him we meet him at the hospital."

He nodded and stood up. We both picked up our leather jackets and my car/hotel keys. Then we went to my bug and drove to PPTH.

"Does he know? Henry?"

"About me dying? No."

Truth be told, I don't know how I could tell him. Or if I should tell him at all.

"Should I tell him?"

"Yeah. He deserves to know, Swan."

"I know...I just...don't know how to tell him. I left him once when he was just a few seconds old. I never even held him then. Not once. And now I do the same again. He will hate me for it."

"No he won't. He loves you." He took a deep breath. "We both do, but unluckily that doesn't change the fact, that you could die."

"I will die."

I pulled to the side of the road and looked at him.

"I know you think we will figure something out, but I don't think you should. False hope is worse than anything. It will destroy you as soon as I'm dead."

A tear fell down my face as I looked into Killian's eyes. They had a different shade of blue when he's sad. It's a sad blue, that crushes my heart whenever I see it.

I want him to be happy. I want to be the person that makes him happy, but I can't do that. Because he will be taken from me once again. Its more like I will be taken from him. It's unfair.

"You were right." He looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "Fate is cruel."

"That it is."

"We got separated so often, but it still doesn't stop. It never will. Maybe we're not supposed to be together."

He took my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Don't say that, Swan. You and I both know, that it isn't true. We're true love."

That gives me an idea. I pull my hand out of Killian's and just stare into nowhere, focusing my thoughts on my newfound plan.

"Swan? What is it? Is everything alright?"

I looked at him again with a big smile and hugged him.

"You just gave me an idea." He raises his eyebrows, signalizing me to tell him.

"Since we're true love, Regina could put me under a sleeping curse until you find a way to defeat the Evil Queen. Then you wake me."

"You can't kill someone under a sleeping curse?"

"No. When someone is under a sleeping curse, their time freezes. They don't age or change in any way. No one can do anything to you then. That's why Belle put herself under a sleeping curse in the underworld."

"Then we do it."

I kinda liked this plan. The only thing that bothered me about it, was that the others have to fight my battle, which isn't right. They could die because of me. I can't do this. I won't.

But I also won't tell Killian now. I don't wanna upset him. We still have some time before we have to go back to Storybrooke anyway.

I started my car again and drove towards the hospital. When we entered and went in the direction of Ashley's room, I could see Henry quite early. He was talking to Thomas.

As soon as his eyes landed on Killian and I he ran towards us, hugging both of us tightly.

"Hi mum. Killian."

"I missed you, kid."

"I missed you too."

He looked at me and smiled. I ruffled his hair. He didn't like this and stepped aside.

Then Thomas joined us. I turned to him.

"How's Ashley?"

"Not so good, but her doctors said, that her condition improved a little. They think, they can figure out what's wrong."

Good. One less thing to worry about.

I turned back to Henry.

"So why did you come here with Thomas?"

"Honestly...I just didn't wanna go to the school dance, but Grandma wanted me to."

I clenched my fists. My parents should just leave my son alone. They don't get to spend time with him anymore. Not after what they did.

"Don't worry. Your grandparents have no control over you. You don't have to do as they say."

"I just didn't wanna disappoint her."

He's such a nice kid. He deserves better grandparents. Not my parents or Gold.

"But why didn't you wanna go to the dance?"

"Right. Last year you were so excited when your grandparents wanted to plan a ball in Storybrooke, lad. Is everything okay?"

I smiled at that. I love that Killian noticed, that something's off with Henry. I love that they get along so great. Killian is a good father figure for Henry. He's doing a better job than Henry's actual father. Sometimes I wish, that I knew Killian when I was 16 and that Henry would be his.

"It's kinda about Violet...I'm afraid she doesn't like me anymore."

"I'm sure that's not true, kid. Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know, but she kinda already stood me up twice this week. She's avoiding me."

"That doesn't mean, that she doesn't like you anymore, lad. Your mother was also avoiding me quite often before we were together."

"I'm just scared. I want her to like me because I like her. A lot."

"Just don't give up. Give her time and when that's still not enough, then she doesn't deserve you, Henry."

I hugged him tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks later...

Emma's POV

Yesterday Ashley's lung transplant finally took place. She already woke up a few minutes ago. She's stable and on her way to full recovery. All she needs now is rest, so she will drive home with Thomas today.

Killian, Henry, Chase and I will go to Chicago to try to figure out, whether my sister still lives there or not.

Our first spot to visit in Chicago was the apartment she moved into right after she left PPTH.

Chase rang the bell, but we were greeted by an old lady, who apparently had a lot of cats. Unluckily she had no idea about past owners of her apartment and she also doesn't know anyone called Allison Cameron.

After that we all went to a small diner to eat something and to brainstorm for ideas.

"We could go to the hospital and look if she's working there."

"There are four of them. But we can try if we don't find anything more practical."

Why does Chase always have to disagree with me? It's annoying. Does he hate my sister that much or is it the fact that I'm just her sister and not her.

"We could go to her parents apartment and look if they still live there. They could tell us where she is."

Chases ideas were always really dumb. How could my sister have that bad taste? Even though he doesn't look too bad.

"Our parents are in Storybrooke. They thought she's dead, so I doubt, that they could help us."

"I didn't mean her birth parents. She was adopted obviously. She never told me though."

"Then it could work."

I smiled. At least my sister wasn't alone all her life. I'm happy she didn't had to grow up as I did, moving from foster home to foster home. I've never been in a home for more than 3 months.

Just once. The Swan family. I was there for the first 3 years of my life. They almost adopted me. They were good to me and I thought, that they loved me.

But obviously they didn't. As soon as the woman found out, that she was finally pregnant, they gave me back to the system. The only reason I was enough for them was, that they couldn't have their own children. As soon as they could, they didn't need me anymore.

All the other families I've been in were mostly group homes. They only let me live with them because they got good money from the system and as soon as I was too much trouble, they kicked me out again.

Also I was once in a good family, that wanted to adopt me like the Swans, but my childhood friend Lily stole their money, so they kicked me out too.

No one ever loved me until my 28th birthday, on which Henry stood in front of my door.

He's been the first person to ever love me. The second one is Killian.

But I don't care about there only being two persons that love me unconditionally. They're all I need. I never wanna live without them ever again.

We finished our meal at the small diner and went to the apartment of Allison's parents. I rang the doorbell.

A woman answered the door. She was smiling at Chase and then me.

"Allison it's nice to see you. Since when are you and Chase back together? And who is your friend and the kid?"

We found them, so soon we'll be able to find my sister and I can finally meet her.

"I-I-I'm not Allison. I'm her twin sister Emma. And this is my boyfriend Killian and my son Henry."

She looked utterly confused.

"Son? I thought he was your brother."

"No. My brothers name is Neil and he's a baby."

Now Chase looked confused too. Great. I can't explain magic to them now. They wouldn't understand. Hell I don't even understand and I'm the savior. The product of true love.

"Well anyway...I'd like to meet my sister, so I hoped, that you could tell me where she lives."

"She doesn't live far from here. What do you say...I invite her here and make you guys some tea or coffee."

"That's very generous of you." I said and smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

She stepped aside and let us enter her home. She closed the door after us and we followed her into the living room. There were sitting two men, who chatted excitingly. They looked up at us.

"Alli. It's so nice to see you. How are you?" The younger one said, approaching me.

"My name is Emma. Sorry."

He laughed.

"You're funny, sis."

"She isn't kidding." Chase said and the guy turned around facing him.

"Robert. What are you doing here?" He didn't sound excited anymore. He obviously isn't Chases biggest fan.

"Helping Emma here finding Allison."

"And why do you look for her?" The older man said, now standing next to us too.

"She's my sister."

"Explains why you look so alike."

Then Mrs Cameron came back into the room with two pots. One was filled with coffee and one with boiling water for tea. She had some tea bags with her too.

"Alli will be here in a few minutes. Until then I brought you something to drink. You probably had a long journey."

"That's very kind of you. Thanks."

She motioned for us to sit down and we all did. Mr Cameron sat back down on his armchair. Mrs Cameron, Chase and Alli's brother Shared a couch and on the other one Killian, Henry and I sat down.

We all chatted for a while until the doorbell rang.


	15. Chapter 15

Cameron's POV

After I had breakfast I decided to read a book since I had today off. I need to enjoy that. I don't have much time to read since I'm often working pretty late.

So I picked up a book I read a long while ago, which I never finished. I flipped it open and found a picture as a bookmark.

It was an old one. I was on it with Chase, Foreman and House. It was taken at one of the annual Christmas parties of PPTH.

I missed working there when im being honest.

I miss the puzzles, but also the people. It was a good time. It was always fun.

I miss House. He was always making stupid comments and never really cared about our patients. But somehow deep down he was a good person. He could figure out everything.

I also miss Wilson. It was easy talking to him. He was such a nice guy.

I even miss Foreman. He doesn't miss me, but that's alright. He always saw everyone as a competition, but I still considered him a friend. Even when he infected me with his disease because he didn't trust us to find a cure otherwise.

Most of all I miss Chase. I regret breaking up with him. What we had was great. I never had another working relationship after him, which I can't really explain to myself. Was I still not over him? Probably not.

I often imagine to go back to New Jersey. Back to him. Every time i do i have to stop myself from hopping onto the next plane and running to his doorstep.

It's been a long time. I should just get over him. He probably moved on from me. He's probably happy with someone else.

Then I heard a soft cry. Looks like someone is awake.

I got up from the couch and went to the nursery of my daughter. I approached her crib and picked her up.

As soon as I had her in my arms, I hugged her and swayed her back and forth. That calmed her most of the time, but today, that wasn't the case.

I kissed her on the forehead and went to the kitchen with her. Maybe she's hungry.

But she also didn't want the bottle I tried to give her.

I wish she could tell me what she wants, so I can fix it. But she's not even a year old. She can't talk yet. Precisely she is 3 months old.

Then I go to the living room and lie down on the couch with her, just simply holding her and watching a Disney movie. She soon fell asleep again.

The most part of the day I spent like this with Melanie in my arms, watching TV. Until my phone rang. Unluckily that woke her up again, so she started crying again.

I still picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said annoyed into the speaker.

"Is it a bad time, sweetie?"

"Oh. Mum. No. It's just, that the phone woke Mel and now she's crying."

"Sorry. I wanted to ask you, if you could come over. You can have dinner with us. Your brother's here too."

My brother isn't often in Chicago, so I agree to visit her.

When I hang up the phone, I got dressed properly to leave the house. After that I took my phone, keys and Mel's stroller and we left.

I rang the doorbell of my parents apartment and soon my mum opened the door.

She smiled brightly and hugged me. "Hi my girls." Then she went to Melanie and picked her up from her stroller, hugging her too. Mel instantly laughed. She always loved my mum a lot.

I went inside and left them at the door. It could still take a while. My mum is always taking long to greet my daughter.

When I entered the living room, it wasn't just my dad and brother. My mouth fell open. Sitting in the living room was Chase and three strangers. One of them looked exactly like me. That's creepy.

I tied to say something, but somehow no word could escape my lips. It was like I was frozen. I really wasn't ready to see him. A little warning from mom would've been nice.

My lookalike looked a little less shocked then I feel, but you could see she was having a hard time too.

Then Chase stood up and approached me.

"There are some things i should probably explain to you..."

"Like why you're here? Or who they are?"

It sounded a lot harsher than I intended, so I gave him an apologetic look. He smiled softly at me.

"I'm here because I promised to get them here." He shortly turned to the other three people. "As you can see there is someone who looks exactly like you and she's your sister."

My mouth fell open. What the hell?! I don't even have a sister.

"I don't have a sister."

"Obviously you do."

The girl stood up from the couch and approached the two of us.

"You are my sister. We were separated shortly after we were born. I also didn't knew you existed until a few weeks ago."

"How did you find out then?"

"It's kinda a long story. I was at this hospital you worked at because of my friend and everyone thought I was you, which was quite confusing and I told our mom and she told me, that I have a sister."

What?! So she actually lives with our parents. They gave me away, but kept her?! That's so unfair.

And as if things couldn't get any worse, my mum entered the room with the baby in her arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Allison's POV

And as if things couldn't get any worse, my mom entered the room with the baby in her arms.

As soon as Mel saw me, she reached out to me, so my mom slowly made her way to me. Apparently too slow for Melanie's liking since she began crying.

I took her swiftly then and the crying was gone in a matter of seconds.

But then my daughter saw my sister and began to reach out again, obviously confused. My sister took her tiny hand with a finger and shook it lightly. She seemed confused too, though.

"This is your auntie," I said into her ear. Melanie giggled when she heard my voice and turned to me again. She reached out wanting to touch my nose. It's kinda something she always does. I have no idea why. It's weird.

"She has an obsession with noses. My name's Allison by the way." I decided to introduce myself. She's my sister after all. It isn't her fault, that our parents gave me away and kept her. At least she bothered to find me. And I'm grateful for that.

"Emma." She smiled at me. It's a nice name. Then she turned to the other two strangers. "And that are Killian, my boyfriend, and my son; Henry."

"Nice to meet you. Maybe we should all sit down again. There are a lot of things we have to talk about."

We all sat back down. Emma sat on Killian's lap so that there was free space for me on the couch.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"How did you find me?"

"My friend was at the hospital, you once worked in. Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and your old colleagues all thought I was you, which was quite confusing. So I told that our parents and they told me, that I have a sister."

"They never told you?"

"No. Which is quite shocking. Our mom is terrible with secrets. Almost worse than Leroy." Killian nodded at that. They both shared a laugh.

They look very happy. I wish I had a relationship like this, but I don't. Not anymore. Ever since I broke up with Chase and moved here, I had even less time than in New Jersey because I also had to take care of Melanie. So there wasn't time to date.

I once had a date, but it went even worse than my date with House.

It wasn't even him, but I guess I just wasn't ready for dating at that time. I'm not sure I'll ever be again. I still miss Chase and him being here, doesn't make it easier.

"After my friend was healed Chase agreed to help me find you, so we drove to Chicago, visited your old apartment, but you obviously don't live there anymore and then we came here."

Chase voluntarily helped them? That is surprising. I thought, that they had to make him. When I arrived at PPTH last time because I wanted him to sign the divorce papers, he wasn't too happy to see me. He was angry and annoyed.

We were trapped inside an examining room. In the beginning, we fought a lot about why we broke up. It resulted in me telling him, that I'm not sure if I ever loved him. Which wasn't the truth. I still don't know why I said it. I always loved him. I probably still do.

After our fight, the dynamic changed. We talked about missing each other. I told him, that I miss him the most while thinking about the dance class we took for our wedding. How sad I am about the fact, that he's never gonna hold me like in that class ever again.

He then went to his phone and turned on some music and we danced. It was like a goodbye dance, which resulted in a kiss and that kiss resulted in us having sex. Which is kinda wrong since he already signed the divorce papers, but I didn't mind.

I wanted it and when it was over, I wished it would go on forever. It was really hard for me to leave the room. I never wanted to go, but I knew I had to. We were over. There was no point in staying.

A few months later I found out, that I was pregnant. I debated in my head whether I should tell Chase or not, but every time I was ready to do it, I decided against it. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I was terrified even though there wasn't a rational reason for it.

He deserves to know, but I still can't bring myself to tell him even though he's only sitting a few inches away from me.

I'm just too scared of his reaction. I'm scared that he would want her to live with him. I'm scared, that he would hate me for keeping this from him for so long.

I know I shouldn't care about what Chase thinks of me, but somehow I do even though I know, that nothing will ever happen between us ever again.

I need a second opinion on this, so I ask Emma if we can talk in private and she agrees. We both stand up and I give Melanie to Killian, who is sitting next to me.

We then exit the room and go into my old room upstairs.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"I need your opinion on something..."


	17. Chapter 17

Emma's POV

Ally wanted to talk to me, so we went to a bedroom, which I assume is her own due to the pictures on the wall. They show her during her childhood. I looked exactly the same at that time. It's kinda crazy.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"I need your opinion on something..." she stopped to take a deep breath. It's obviously something delicate. I don't know if I'm the right person in that case. I'm not so good at solving problems since I always run from my own.

"It's about...Chase."

"Then I don't know if I'm the right person for this conversation. I don't really know him, but we're not exactly...fans of each other."

"It doesn't really matter, I think. I just don't know who to talk to and you're my sister. We're twins, so we're supposed to act similarly. Maybe you can tell me what to do."

She seemed upset, so I decided to hug her. After that, we sat down.

"It's alright. You can tell me anything."

She smiled sadly and nodded.

"There's something, that I should probably tell him, but I can't really bring myself to tell him and I don't know what to do."

"Tell him what?"

"That Melanie is his daughter. I never really had the guts to tell him. It was a complicated situation. I came back to New Jersey for a day so that he would sign the divorce papers since he never did when I emailed them to him."

What?! They were married? That makes Chase's actions even wronger. He shouldn't have given up on her in that case so easily. My sister deserves better. But I won't let that cloud my judgment right now. She needs someone to listen to her and tell her what to do and I'll do that. Honestly. No matter how much I hate Chase.

"Unluckily there was a Lockdown on the hospital that day because a baby was missing. So we were trapped inside a room. All alone and that kinda resulted in us having sex. A few months later I found out, that it also resulted in a pregnancy. I never told him though and now he's here. I have no idea what to do."

"Listen, I think you should probably tell him. For Melanie's sake. I did the mistake of lying about Henry's dad and he didn't take it well. One day the truth is always revealed."

"You didn't tell Killian about Henry either? But the two of you seem so happy together."

I chuckled.

"Yeah. We are, but he isn't Henry's father. I only met him a few years ago."

Has it really been years? Wow. Time's flying when you're happy.

"So is Henry's father in his life? Or did he leave you guys when he found out?"

I don't know if I should tell her my whole history. We just met and I usually don't open up to anyone. Killian's the rare exception.

But with my sister I feel the same...like I can let my guard down. She has a dark past too, so maybe it helps her, when she knows, that she isn't alone in that. Maybe it gives her hope when she sees, that I could get a happy ending, so she can find hers too.

And what do I know...maybe Chase and Melanie are her happy ending. Maybe he's different when he's with her.

"He isn't in his life. He's dead."

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. I know the feeling of losing someone. I was once married when 21, but he died of thyroid cancer."

That makes us even more alike. All my ex-boyfriends are dead too.

"I never told him, that I was pregnant too until Henry was 11. They both didn't take it well, that I lied to them. I told Henry, that his father was a fireman, who died, saving a family from a burning house. I didn't want him to know the truth because it sucks. I wanted him to be happy and I wanted to protect him, but it backfired when he met Neal."

"Why didn't you wanna tell Henry the truth? What is the truth?"

"When I met Neal I just got out of the foster system. I was 16 and on my own and I fell in love with him. I got pregnant. We both didn't know. One day he told me to get him some watches, that he stole. He told me to meet him at a spot, but he never showed. He sent the police an anonymus tip, telling them to check the place, I was in. I got arrested for his crime and went to prison for 11 months. During that time I found out, that I was pregnant with Henry. When I had him, I gave him away because he deserved to have his best chance and I couldn't give that to him."

Tears were streaming down my face. It still hurt to talk about my past even though I'm happy now. Allison pulled me into her arms and hugged me tight. I could feel, that she was crying too. I heard her soft sobs and the tears, that fell onto my shoulders. It killed me, that she was sad because of me. I never meant to hurt her.

I'm going to find a way to make her happy. She can come with me to Storybrooke and together we'll find her happy ending. She deserves it and I'm not going to give up. If there's one thing I'm going to accomplish before I die, it's her happiness. I won't fail. I can safe my sister. I love her even though I just met her.

We pulled away from our embrace.

"I can't tell you, what to do, but I think, that you should tell Chase about your baby. If he's mad, he's a jerk, but I don't think, that he'll react negatively. He seems like he cares about you and if he does, he wouldn't just leave you."

"When you're saying that, I should do it. I trust you and as you said, you hate Chase, so you wouldn't tell me to do it for his sake. But why do you think, that he still cares about me?"

"He kinda told me. He regrets leaving you."

Since when do I play matchmaker? I spent too much time around my parents. Around their love for hope. It changed me, but I think, that it's for the better.

Another reason for that change in me is Killian. He gave me hope with his love.


	18. Chapter 18

Allison's POV

"I'm going to tell Chase. Can you send him up here?"

"Sure," Emma said before disappearing downstairs.

A few minutes later Chase came into my room. He stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Emma said, that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Come in."

He closed the door behind him and sat next to me on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. Now or never.

"There's something you should know..."

I put my head on my hands and breathed deeply. In and out. In and out. This was just as hard as I thought it would be. Probably the reason why I never intended to tell him. I feel like the world is closing around me. I suddenly got really anxious and scared. My heart began pounding faster and faster and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I began sweating and shaking.

That all stopped as soon as Chase wrapped his arms around me. It made me feel safe and I instantly buried my head into his chest, hugging him back tightly.

"Is everything alright? You just had a panic attack."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Whatever this is, you wanna tell me...it can't be good. Maybe you should wait with it. I don't want you to have another panic attack. It could cause a stroke or seizures."

"I know. I'm a doctor, too. But I think I have to tell you. I've been keeping this for myself for far too long. And I'm sorry for that. Please, forgive me."

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Whatever this is, I won't be mad at you. I think I gave up that right when I signed the stupid papers."

So Emma was right. He does regret letting me go.

"You remember the last time we saw each other?"

"Yeah. Of course. It was during the Lockdown. We were trapped inside an examination room. I signed the divorce papers and after that, we talked, danced, had sex. I never wanted to let you go, but I did. It took your sister screaming at me for me to realize that."

"Well...a few months later I figured out, that I was pregnant and I never brought myself to tell you. I was too scared. I'm sorry. Melanie is your daughter and I know I should've told you, but I didn't and I'm sorry about that. I just realized today how wrong it was..."

He put a finger on my lips to stop me from talking further.

He didn't look angry, but he looked surprised and not in a good way.

"I understand why you didn't tell me."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You were still mad at me for killing Dibala. You didn't want our baby to grow up around a murderer."

"It's not that. I was just...I didn't know how to tell you."

"It is that way. You just don't wanna admit it to yourself. But you can. It's alright. I would've done the exact same thing. "

He sighed and wiped away the tears, that were still on my face because of the panic attack.

"You wouldn't have told yourself if you were me? Why?"

Then I obviously didn't make a mistake. Or we both made a mistake. And the mistake isn't Melanie. I would never regret having her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me.

"I wouldn't have told myself because you were right. It was wrong of me to kill Dibala. He may be evil, but it wasn't worth it to kill him. I lost you because of that. I never intended to do it, but I couldn't help myself. When he judged you because you told his employee, that his brain isn't functioning well, I got so mad at him and then he told me, that he was going to kill the population of that country. I didn't think further. I just killed him."

"That all proves, why it's okay, that you didn't tell me. I didn't even deserve you, so I also don't deserve our daughter. You two deserve better than that."

Tears were streaming down my face again. I pitied him. He believes, that he is a bad person.

"I was wrong too."

He looked at me questioning.

"You aren't like House. House does terrible things and he never cares about it. You do. You regret what you did. You can admit to yourself and to other people, that you were wrong. You aren't toxic like he is. He didn't change you. Of course, you changed, but that doesn't matter. Change is normal. You're still you, though. The person I fell in love with."

"But you said, that you never loved me."

I chuckled while still crying. It felt weird to do both at the same time.

"And you believed me?"

"Kinda. I probably wanted to believe it. To punish myself for killing someone. For lying to you."

"I still don't know why I said it. I did love you. I still do."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

I looked down, avoiding his gaze. Otherwise, I could end up doing something stupid. I can't trust myself around Chase. I let my guard down when I'm with him and then I always end up doing things, that I shouldn't have done.

It didn't matter, that I looked down, though. Chase lifted my head up by putting his hand on my chin. He smiled at me with that goofy smile, that I missed so much.

"I love you too."

I probably also smiled a goofy smile right now. I know I shouldn't. I shouldn't encourage this...us. It ended badly before. It would do the same again and I don't wanna do that to Melanie. Giving her hope and then taking it away would be cruel.

But I couldn't fight the urge to kiss him because of this stupid smile on his face, that I love so much, so I pulled him down to me and began kissing him passionately. Our lips were moving in sync and our tounges danced in a battle for dominance.

It was all like I've remembered it. And once we started, we couldn't stop since it's been far too long since our last kiss.

I never imagined that I could miss someone so much without even realizing it.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma's POV

After hugging my sister, I went down the stairs again. When I entered the living room everyone was looking at me expectingly.

"Where's your sister, Swan? Is everything alright?"

I love how Killian can tell which one of us is which. I couldn't since we look exactly alike.

"Everything's alright."

I looked at Chase. "She wants to talk to you. She's waiting in her room."

He raised an eyebrow, looking genuinely confused. He really believes, that she hates him. Its good. It means, that he knows he made a mistake. Maybe I can trust him with my sister. Maybe.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now go up. Don't keep her waiting."

He stands up and approaches the stairs, going upstairs.

"Why does she wanna talk to him?" Mrs Cameron says. I turn to her and offer her a small smile, sitting down next to Killian, who was surprisingly still holing the baby.

I took her little hand and smiled at Killian, he returned the smile.

"She wants to tell him...about Mel."

"What?!"

Her brother looked very mad. He obviously isn't Chases biggest fan. Its good. That means that he protected her while I couldn't.

That kinda reminds me of Liam. He was also very protective of Killian when I met him in the underworld. He thought I wasn't good enough for Killian, but I don't care about it. We don't need his approval for being together.

"She and I both think, that he has a right to know it."

"That idiot doesn't deserve anything. He broke her trust. Her heart. He killed someone. Ally can't seriously trust him with a baby."

"He killed someone?"

"Yeah. She left that part out? Shocking. She was very mad at him for it. I mean she left him because of that."

What?!

That worries me. If she hates him for killing someone, there's a possibility, that she'll hate me too, if she ever finds out I killed someone.

I killed Cruella.

She can't ever find out. I can't lose her after just finding her. I have to protect that secret, but that'll make me no better than my parents.

Keeping a secret for my own benefit. It's selfish. But I don't see another way. Maybe that's what mum and dad thought too.

Maybe I should believe in them. Maybe they really just wanted to protect me.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I almost didn't notice Killian's hand, which he embraced mine with. It was a small gesture, but it still took my worry away.

Sometimes the small things count in life.

I looked at Killian with a grateful smile and he smiled right back at me. All the worry faded from his face, but it still remained in his eyes. In his beautiful blue eyes, that I lose myself in all the time. For example right now.

When my sister and Chase got back into the living room they were smiling and holding hands. I take that as a good sign and smiled at Ally. Killian gave her the baby back.

We continued talking about each other's lives for hours until Ally and I decided to help her mum in the kitchen. The three of us were making dinner.

"So...you and Chase are back together?"

She blushed. "Yeah. I decided to give it another shot. Mel needs him in her life after all and I do too. I missed him a lot."

I smiled at her. I'm glad, that she is happy.

"It's good even though I'm not his biggest fan. But I believe that love is a part of all happiness and you have to be open to that."

I said this once before. To Regina in the alternate universe when I had to convince her to stop Robin and Zelena's wedding.

That brings back dark memories. Things I wish I could forget, but no matter how hard I try, these memories still haunt me and they probably always will.

Shortly before I said this the first time, I had to watch Killian die. The Evil version of my dad killed him. It was my fault. Killian was just trying to save me and Henry even though he couldn't handle a sword nor did he know us well. Only a true hero would act that way. Killian is my hero.

"So you believe in things like love at first sight, soulmates and true love?"

"Kind of."

Killian is my true love after all. And I also believe, that it was fate, which brought us together. We have similar pasts and our whole lives changed for the better when we met.

I don't believe in love at first sight though. It didn't work with Killian and I, so it probably doesn't exist. At least not for me since I couldn't love anyone but Killian. (Or Henry, but that doesn't really count in this case.)

"I don't really believe it, if there is something like that for me, it's probably in another universe. I never had an easy relationship."

"True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced. That's something our dad always says."

"So he believes in love, but they still gave us up?"

"They didn't really had a choice."

"Can you explain?"

"It's a long story and if I would tell you, you'd think I'm insane or crazy or both."

"Come on. I promise not to laugh."

"You won't believe me, if you're anything like me. It took me very long to believe all that. The only reason I started believing was because Henry almost died."

"Humor me."


	20. Chapter 20

Allison's POV

"Humor me."

Emma didn't look very convinced. What the hell happened in my family and what about all those secrets? I need to find out. She has to tell me. I'm curious and I feel like I have a right to know. It's my family after all.

"Okay. Alright I'll tell you. Everything. Please don't lock me up in an asylum as soon as you heard the story. It's insane. Believe me."

I nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, assuring her, that I'd never let her go to an asylum. I trust her, so no matter what she'll say, I'll believe it. She wouldn't lie to me. Why should she?

"Our parents are originally from another realm?"

"Realm? You mean country, don't you?"

"No, I mean realm. They are from the...Enchanted Forest."

She looked at me worried. That can't be true. There's nothing like an Enchanted Forest. She's probably kidding, isn't she? I mean she didn't sound like she was being serious anyway. She made weird grimaces while she said 'Enchanted Forest.'

"When our mum was 10, she told a secret since she has a problem with keeping things to herself. Usually."

She sounded angry at that. She won't forgive our parents that easily for keeping my existence for themselves, I think. She's still mad.

"She told Regina's mother Cora, that her daughter wasn't in love with our grandfather, but with a stable boy, Daniel. Cora pretended to be okay with that for Snow, but then she killed Regina's first love and Regina ended up hating our mum for that. She blames her for Daniels death."

Wait! That woman Cora just killed someone and got away with it? What the hell?! It's probably a metaphor. It can't be true now, can it?

"So Regina grew full of hatred and darkness and made her life's only goal to get revenge on out mother. Snow White."

I looked at Emma with an expression that said 'Are you kidding me?'

"Snow White? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Our parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. We're princesses."

This must all be a metaphor. It isn't possible otherwise.

"One day Regina cast a curse on the whole kingdom as revenge. The curse all brought them to a small town called Storybrooke. It's in Maine. In that Place all the fairytale character didn't remember who they are and they lived as new people. Their happy endings were taken from them."

"Until one day the curse was broken...by me since I'm the Savior."

Savior? Seriously?

"Emma...please tell me all this is a metaphor. It can't be true. That's all not possible."

"Believe me I thought the same when I first came to Storybrooke, but it's true. Fairytales are real."

I just looked at with a weird expression. I am so confused right now. How can she actually believe all this?

"HENRY! GET IN HERE WITH YOUR BOOK!" Emma shouted, so that Henry could hear her in the living room.

He arrived just seconds later.

"Why do you need my book?"

"I need to show it to your aunt since she doesn't believe me."

"Now you know how I felt when you didn't believe me. It was frustrating."

"I know. I'm sorry, kid. But still you never gave up."

"No. You don't give up on your family and you were the only person I had at that time since I didn't consider Regina my mum. Now I have far too much family, if you ask me."

I chuckle and then turn to Allison.

"Everyone in Storybrooke is kinda related to everyone. It's very confusing and crazy."

"Wait! This Storybrooke actually exists?"

"Yes. Everything I just told you was true. I know it's crazy and overwhelming, but you have to believe me."

"Mum, why don't you show her your magic. It should make her believe."

Magic? My sister has magic? They are even more insane than i thought.

"But we're in the land without magic."

"That didn't matter in New York, so it shouldn't here."

"You're right, kid."

Emma then held out her hand and looked at it before closing her eyes and focusing.

A few seconds later she had a little swan made out of glass in her hand.

How the hell did that happen? There must be a logical explanation. Magic doesn't exist.

"How the hell did you do that? Is it some weird trick magicians use?"

"No. It's actual magic. I have it and you should too since we're both the product of True Love."

Product of true love? Nothing she says makes sense. It all sounds so weird and crazy and ... I don't know. Impossible.

"Do you believe in magic now?"

"No. I don't."

"Well then I guess you should come to Storybrooke with us. You'll see it's real there. Will you come back home with us? You could meet our parents and I even have a guest room in my house, so you wouldn't have to sleep at Granny's."

I might not believe her whole magic thing, but I do wanna get to know her and spend more time with her.

She may seem a little crazy, but also very kind and special. I already love her even though I just met her. She's my twin after all.

"I don't believe you nor can I promise that I ever will, but visiting your home sounds nice. I'd love to come with you."

She smiled at me and hugged me tight.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Emma, Killian, Henry, Allison, Melanie and Chase went back to PPTH to pick up Ashley and Thomas.

When Emma, her sister and Henry arrived in Ashleys room, Foreman was currently checking up on her.

"Hi, Ashley. We're back." Emma said to her friend with a smile on her face. Then she turned to Forman. "When will Ashley be discharged?"

"Soon. I hope. She seems to have recovered well and her vitals are good. I'll check with Dr House and then I can tell you, if you can leave with her."

He turned around and looked between Allison and Emma with a confused expression.

"You really are related..."

The twins laughed. They probably had to get used to that. Allison actually thought of dyeing her hair back brown, so that no one would mix them up.

Allison approached Foreman and smiled at him before hugging him. "Hi. Haven't seen you in quite a while."

F: "Yeah. Also you never said goodbye."

A: "Sorry. But I thought we aren't friends, so I wouldn't have to say goodbye."

F: "Will you ever forget that statement of mine? It was so long ago. You can't still be mad."

A: "But I am. It hurt."

She faked tears at that. And Foreman actually chuckled. He doesn't laugh very often.

F: "How have you been in Chicago?"

A: "Good."

F: "Will you come back to PPTH now?"

A: "No. I'm going home with my sister. We want to spend some time together."

Then Chase entered the room with Killian and the baby. He had given House his letter of resignation, while Killian waited outside with the baby. They didn't want House to bother Melanie.

Foreman noticed the baby quickly and looked between Chase and Cameron with a raised eyebrow.

Allison smiled lightly. "Foreman, I want you to meet my daughter...Melanie."

F: "Wait. You guys have a kid? Why did you never tell me, Chase?"

R: "I didn't know."

F: "Cameron was actually capable of keeping that information for herself? Shocking!"

Cameron just glared at Foreman until the door opened again and Cuddy entered the room.

C: "Chase, why did you resign? Is House doing insane things, that I don't know of?"

R: "No. I'm moving away."

C: "Where?"

R: "To a small town in Maine...what was it called?"

E: "Storybrooke."

Now Cuddy's whole face went pale and she seemed like she wasn't in the same room as the others.

Cuddy's POV

\- About 5 years ago -

As I got up in the morning I thought that today was going to be a totally normal day. But I was wrong.

I went to the market early to shop some groceries and meet some friends. First I approached the fruit shop. The owner was called Mary and she was a good friend of mine.

M: "Hey Lisa. It's so nice to see you. How are you?"

L: "I'm fine. You?"

M: "Me too. Have you already heard the rumors?"

L: "Which rumors?"

M: "The curse of the Evil Queen got broken. Everyone from your realm remembers who they are again, but they're still in this town...Storybrooke."

If this is really true I have to find a way to this Storybrooke. But how? Maybe I can get more information out of Mary.

L: "In which realm is this Storybrooke anyway?"

M: "I don't know the name of it. But I know, that in this realm people think that magic doesn't exist."

If there is no magic it's even harder to get there. I suppose no magic beans would work. Not that I have any anyway.

But I will find a way to get there. No matter how long it takes. I have to. I have no other choice.

Maybe I should just find a magic bean. It's better than not having a plan at all. If it doesn't work, I can still look for another way.

So Cuddy looked for magic beans everywhere in her realm...the Land of Untold Stories. And one day she actually found one.

It didn't brought her to Storybrooke though. It brought her to a place called Princeton, New Jersey. But it looked like she is in the right realm. No one believed in magic here.

Cuddy saw this as a success and got a job, but never gave up on finding Storybrooke.

Obviously no one in this realm knew this town, so it wasn't easy for her. But she still never gave up hope. She has to find Storybrooke. No matter what.

She often got close to finding it, but never as close as this.

Now she will finally get to Storybrooke.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma's POV

"Storybrooke?" Cuddy said.

Her words slipped out in whisper, but still everyone heard her and weirdly the name of my hometown sounded quite familiar from her lips.

"Yeah. The town's called Storybrooke. I know it's a weird name, but it's right. I also thought Henry was crazy, when he said, that he lives in Storybrooke."

H: "Yes you did. You actually wanted to call the police."

E: "But I didn't."

Henry smiled and hugged me shortly. I ruffled his hair.

E: "Because I kinda trusted you, kid. Also I figured that you wouldn't give up that easily. You can be quite stubborn at times."

Killian chuckled and rubbed my back. "I wonder where he gets that from."

I glared at him playfully and hit his arm.

K: "Ow, love. That hurt."

I raised my eyebrow at him, which was usually his tactic and stared deep into his blue eyes. He looked away first.

K: "That's not fair, love. You distracted me, so that I couldn't pretend that you hurt me."

E: "Good. Then I reached my goal. Also I'm a human lie detector as you know."

K: "I wasn't lying."

My boyfriend now pouted, which made me laugh, but I gave in and leaned in, kissing his cheek softly.

E: "I'm sorry I hit you."

K: "Well...that's much better now, isn't it?"

He kissed my nose. Then our conversation was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Foreman: "Wow. I never thought there is a couple more annoying than Cameron and Chase."

Allison: "Ignore him. He just doesnt like to be in the same room as a couple or talk about relationships since his own never end well."

F: "All my relationships were good."

Robert: "So you fired your own girlfriend because you guys were getting along so great?"

What the hell?! That Foreman guy actually fired his girlfriend?! He's just as much as a jerk as Neal. Okay maybe less, but he's still and idiot.

Then Cuddy changed the theme of the conversation.

Cuddy: "So this Storybrooke you live in...could you tell me where it is? I've always meant to travel there, but could never find it."

What she heard of Storybrooke? But no one is supposed to know about it aside from people from the Enchanted Forest. How the hell did she find out?!

"You heard from it?" Henry was also very shocked. Guess he's really a lot like me. He does have my eyes after all. And my chin.

C: "Yeah. I know someone from that town. Well I suppose, that that person lives there."

I don't wanna let anyone into Storybrooke. I don't need another crises, but I also can't help but trust her. Killian has that effect on me. Since I met him, I always had this feeling, who I can trust and who I can't trust. It's probably because I never knew who I was before Killian.

Before Killian actually sounds very weird. I can't even remember the time before him that well because I don't want to. It feels like we've been together forever. Maybe we should take the next step on our relationship soon. That is if I'm not dying, which is unlikely.

Emma: "You could come with us to Storybrooke. We have a lot of books, that contain every person, who's ever been to Storybrooke. We could help you find them."

She smiled at me and I returned it.

C: "Thank you very much. That's very kind of you. When are you going to leave?"

E: "As soon as Ashley is discharged."

Then Foreman obviously remembered, that he wanted to ask House if she can go since he walked out the door.

Allison: "Which is probably very soon. Foreman actually wanted to consult House a while ago. He thinks she's ready to go."

Cuddy: "Then I better get some things from home. I'll meet you back here later."

She said before running out the door.

Killian: "You sure that this is a good idea, Swan?"

Emma: "I don't know. It is weird, that she knows about Storybrooke, but she also seems so kind. I don't think she's a villain."

Killian: "Okay. If you say this is right, then I'll trust you. You're usually right."

I smiled because I remember that he said almost the same in the underworld. 'Well, as for "maybe"s and "hopefully"s, I've learned never to question yours.'

He smiled right back at me, probably thinking of the same thing.

Soon Forman came back with Ashley's discharge paperes. She signed them and hot dressed. Then we all went to the lobby. Cuddy was already waiting there.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take her with us after all. She seems too eager.

Then we started our drive to Storybrooke.

(Thomas car: Ashley, Thomas, Alexandra, Chase, Cameron and Melanie)

(Emma's bug: Captain Swan, Henry, Rachel and Cuddy.)

Henry: "So who is your friend in Storybrooke? I might know him or her."

Cuddy: "He isn't my exactly friend, but his name is Killian Jones."

Everyone but her gasped. What does she want with my boyfriend? And she said he wasn't a friend...so does she wanna kill him?

I gave Killian a glance to tell him to be quiet and play along.

Emma: "Yeah. We know someone with that name. We can bring you to him. Why do you wanna see him?"


	23. Chapter 23

Killian's POV

I knew that look Swan gave me. We understood each other without words since we love each other so much. So truly. So intensely. So passionately.

So I'll play along with whatever she has planned. I trust her instinct. She's strong, so she'll be able to handle this. I trust her.

Emma: "Yeah. We know someone with that name. We can bring you to him. Why do you wanna see him?"

Cuddy: "Because I know him and I wanna see him. I miss him."

I notice now, that my Swan was tensing up. There's no need for her to worry. I won't let anyone kill me again nor do I know her...I wonder what else she lied about.

Emma: "Weird. He never mentioned, that he knows someone that isn't from Storybrooke."

Cuddy: "He doesn't know, that I'm in this world. I just came here about 5 years ago. Before that I was in the Land of Untold Stories. But I escaped when I heard, that the Evil Queens curse has been broken because I assumed he was effected by the curse."

Emma: "He wasn't."

Cuddy: "But he is in Storybrooke?"

Emma: "Yeah. Why do you care so much?"

Cuddy: "He's my son."

What the hell?! That woman is a liar. It got me very angry, so I turned around to her. And screamed at her. "My mother is dead!"

Her face softens like she's about to cry. "Killian?"

Killian: "Don't call me that. You are a bloody liar. My mother isn't alive anymore."

Cuddy: "Is that what your father told you?"

Why does she seem so broken and trustworthy? It can't be true. My mother is dead. Even though it wouldn't be the first time my father lied to me.

Killian: "Yeah. Because it's the truth."

Cuddy: "No it isn't. When you were 3 and your brother 6..."

I wince at the mention of Liam. I miss him so much even though I just saw him in the Underworld. I wish he would be here too. Like I am.

Cuddy: "Everything alright, my boy?"

"Don't call me that." I hiss at her.

Swan takes my hand now and squeezes it lightly. She knows how much my brother meant to me and how upset it makes me every time I hear his name or talk about him.

Cuddy: "...I was very sick, as you know, I guess. For a long time it looked like I wouldn't recover. Ever. But one day me and your father found a cure, however it was very expensive. We couldn't afford it nor did your father want to spend that much money on anyone but himself, so one day he came home with a weird key and with it he opened a portal to the land of Untold Stories. He pushed me through it. I tried to hold on, but I was too weak due to my sickness. I never meant to leave you and Liam. I love you both. So much. Please believe me, Killian."

Tears were streaming down her face in full force, but I won't believe her out of pity. I guess I'm not good with trust like my Swan. We're obviously more alike than I originally thought.

So I turned around and ignored this Cuddy person for the rest of the drive.


	24. Chapter 24

Killian's POV

Later at night Swan and I were finally home. She quickly brought her sisters family into the guest room and than came to me to our bedroom.

As soon as she enters the room, she smiles at me and lies down next to me. I smile right back at her and pull her in for a softly kiss.

When we pull away, I keep my hand on her chin and she leans into my touch. We just lie there, staring at each other, without a worry in the world. We just enjoy each other's company, but eventually Emma breaks the silence.

Emma: "Do you believe her?"

I raise my eyebrow even though I know exactly who my Swan means. My fake mother.

I can't really talk about this yet. I don't really know, if I believe her or not. I wish I could though. It would be nice to have her back.

It's bad, that I can't remember her much. Otherwise I would be able to tell if it's her by her looks. She can't have aged much due to living in the Land of Untold Stories.

But all I remember about her is that I loved her a lot and that she always used to sing me lullabies. Thinking of that makes me kinda sad because I do really miss her.

Swan notices my sadness of course, so she puts her hand to my cheek just as I have. Her other arm she puts around my waist, snuggling closely to me.

Emma: "I'm sorry. If you don't wanna talk about this, you don't have to. I didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my head slightly.

Killian: "You didn't upset me, love. I just can't really figure that out. I want to believe her, but somehow I can't."

Emma: "I know how you feel."

Now Swan seems upset. I don't like seeing her like this. I want to make her happy. Always.

So I pull her into my arms, hugging her tightly, while placing small kisses on her hair.

Killian: "You don't need to have trust issues anymore. I won't leave you. Not ever. And I also won't let anyone hurt you."

I feel Emma nod against my chest before she pulls away enough to look at me. She puts her nose on mine, staring into my eyes while I do the same.

Her eyes always remind me of Neverland in some way. Probably because there are a lot of green trees.

I'm really happy about that because Neverland is were we first kissed and when I first realized how much I care for her.

I did like her before that, but it was different then. In Neverland I actually started believing, that we might get a chance to be together. A chance at a happy ending and true love. And I was right.

Emma: "I love you."

I smile down at her and rub my nose against hers. It still shocks me in a positive way whenever she says that.

I helped to take her walls down completely. She opened up her heart to me. Completely. And that makes me a very proud boyfriend.

It takes a lot of strength to be that vulnerable. Especially with Emma's past.

Killian: "I love you too."

She pecks my lips once more before lying down on my chest again, snuggling deep into me.

Emma: "Goodnight Killian."

Killian: "Goodnight, my love."

I feel her smile against my chest and a few minutes later her breathing starts to slow down and get more even.

Killian: "Have sweet dreams, my Swan. I love you."

I kiss her head one last time before falling asleep myself and having a nice dream about Emma and myself.

I used to have a lot of nightmares of my brother and Milah, but all that changed when I met Emma. And I'm very grateful for that. She didn't just made me a better person, she also made me a far happier person than I'd ever been.

I guess that's what true love's all about.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma's POV

When I wake up in my pirates arms and realize, that he's still asleep I smile to myself. He's often up awfully early.

But today he isn't. I have to exploit that. So I carefully slip out of his arms, trying not to wake him up and run down the stairs quietly.

When I arrive in the kitchen I start to make waffles.

But when I wasn't even halfway done with them, I already felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and soft lips on my neck.

Killian: "Good morning, Swan. Breakfast smells awesome."

I turn around quickly in his arms and playfully hit his arm.

Killian: "What was that for?"

Emma: "You deprived me of a dashing surprise. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed."

Killian: "Sorry, Swan. But when I woke up without you by my side, I got worried. I wanted to make sure, that you're okay."

Emma: "That's awfully sweet."

He smirks at me and leans down to kiss me passionately. As soon as our lips touched, he already deepens the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth. We move backwards until I end up between him and the kitchen counter.

Cameron: "Not to interrupt, but I think your waffles are burning. It smells awful in here."

I quickly push Killian away from me, blushing like a teenager who just got caught making out with her boyfriend by her parents.

My second priority is to disable the waffle maker. We don't want the house burning down, do we? Also it's a distraction, that keeps me from facing my sister right now.

I know it's stupid, but I'm kinda very embarrassed right now. Couldn't she have slept a little longer?!

When I still lived with my parents, I always told myself, that I really need my own place, but now that I do, I let other people live here. That probably wasn't the best idea. I need quiet moments with my pirate and I know, that he would agree.

And those quiet moments include me and my pirate. No one else. We need to be alone together. But whenever we have a chance to do that, someone is interrupting us or we have to solve a crises.

Sometimes I really am sick of being the Savior. Everything would be so much easier, if i wasn't constantly fighting some villains.

But I guess fate is a bitch.

Cameron: "I'll better get us something different for breakfast. Maybe from this restaurant that we passed."

Emma: "Granny's? Are you sure you're going to find it?"

Cameron: "Yeah. I'll take Chase with me. We should be able to find Granny's."

I smile at her, silently thanking her for leaving us alone here.

As soon as my sister, Chase and their kid leave the house Killians lips are on mine again. I push him away though, giggling.

Emma: "We can't. They could come back soon. I really don't want to get caught a second time."

Killian: "It'll take them a while. First they have to find Granny's. Then wait for the food and then find their way back here. We have plenty of time, Swan. I promise you we won't be here anymore when they come back."

He smirked at me and kissed me again. He picked me up after just a few seconds into the kiss and sets me down on the kitchen counter. Then he moves his lips from my mouth to my neck and on his way there he kisses me behind my earlobe, which makes me moan and forget all about Cameron walking in on us.

As I put my legs around his waist, I hear another voice though. And it's actually worse this time.

Henry: "Ewww. Get a room."

I push Killian from me as fast as Barry Allen can run and blush deeply again. Which could also be from our make out sessions though.

After a felt eternity, I actually began to speak again.

Emma: "I thought you are at Regina's. At least that's what you said yesterday."

Henry: "I thought so too, but...I went on a date with Violet again after she told me why she was so distant. She just had trouble with school since it's something new for her. And well it kinda took longer than I thought, so I decided to come here since you would react better than Regina. You're like my cool mom and she's my mom mom."

My jaw dropped. My baby just had his first date yesterdate and I didn't even know. Which is probably better for him since I would've stalked them. I need to make sure, that she doesn't break his heart after all.

Killian: "So it got pretty late?"

Killian raised an eyebrow and I only realized this now. Does he think, that they are getting close? Are they?

I look over at Henry with my protective mother look and Henry blushes.

Henry: "I guess you did inherit something from grandpa after all."

Emma: "And you're distracting from the actual topic."

He blushed even more. Killian raised his eyebrow once more and smirked at Henry. I felt the need to hit him, but I didn't. Not now anyway.

Henry: "We just talked. You can ask Granny. She was there the whole time."

I exhaled deeply. "Good."

I guess Henry is right. I'm sometimes just as overprotective as David. Okay not that intense but still.

Henry: "I'm actually going to my other mom since she's been attacing my phone with messages. Bye mom. Bye Killian."

And with that he was gone.

Killian: "So who else is in this house? I font really enjoy getting interrupted all the time."

Emma: "Everyone should be gone. Lets take this to our bedroom."

Killian chuckles and pecks my lips.

Killian: "Someone's impatient."

Emma: "I don't wanna be interrupted again either. We keep getting interrupted though."

Killian: "Too true. Maybe we should invite Grumpy to live with us, then I can promise, that there won't ever be a time we don't get interrupted."

I laugh.

Killian scoups me up and carries me to our room.

Killian: "You're right to be impatient though. If we don't hurry up, Henry will have sex in this house before us."

This time I hit him. Hard.

Emma: "Stop it. I really don't want to think about that. He's my little baby."


	26. Chapter 26

Cameron's POV

After walking in on my sister and her boyfriend I decide to leave them alone and go somewhere else. I don't wanna intrude since I'm in their house, so I go back upstairs.

Chase is sitting on the bed and rocks Melanie in his arms. She's sleeping peacefully again.

"Hi. We're going to Granny's now." I tell him while I approach them. I peck him on the lips and caress my daughter's head softly, carefully so that I won't wake her.

Chase: "Why is that?"

Allison: "Because I'm hungry. It's breakfast-time."

Chase: "Okay."

He stands up and goes over to Melanies stroller to lie her in it. Then we head downstairs again.

Allison: "Bye guys. Do you want us to get you something too?"

Emma: "I wouldn't say no to a grilled cheese with onion rings. Are you two sure, that you will find your way to Granny's?"

Allison: "We'll find it. Don't worry."

I hug her quickly and leave the house with Chase and Melanie.

When we arrive at Granny's and I go to the counter an old woman smiles at me.

Granny: "Hi Emma. A grilled cheese with onion rings coming right up."

Allison: "Sorry. I'm not Emma, but I do am ordering something for her."

The old woman looks genuinely confused now, so I smile at her.

Allison: "I do understand the confusion. We look quite alike. Emma and me. We're twins."

We then order our food and find a booth to sit in. Soon Cuddy arrives at the diner too with Rachel. She joins us.

Cuddy: "Good morning."

Chameron: "Morning."

We smile at each other because we're so in sync until Cuddy clears her throat.

Cuddy: "So you are back together?"

Allison: "Yes. We decided to give this another try."

She smiles lightly at us.

Cuddy: "Congrats."

After we talked for a while I realize, that somethings seems to be wrong with Cuddy. What could it be? Did she not find the person she was looking for?

Allison: "Did you find your friend?"

Cuddy: "Yeah."

Allison: "Then why do you seem so unhappy?"

Cuddy: "I'm not."

Chase and I look at each other with raised eyebrows and then back to Cuddy, signalizing her, that we know she's lying.

Cuddy: "He doesn't wanna see me. He doesn't remember me and doesn't trust anyone blindly."

Allison: "Then prove him that it's you. Isn't there something that oonly you would know or something only you would have?"

It looks like she figured something out because seconds later she jumps up from her seat, takes Rachel and runs out of the diner.

Allison: "Do you think I gave her an idea?"

Chase: "Either that or she decided to go back to New Jersey to kill House."


	27. Chapter 27

Killians POV

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Weird. Swan just left. Did she forget something? But why the bloody he'll would she ring the bell? Its her house.

It must be Swna though. Who else would come here when Emma isn't here. Henry's in school. No one would visit me. Everyone just thinks of me as a dirty pirate. No one wants to be friends with me.

Everyone but David. I know he likes me. He would never admit it though because he doesn't like me being with Emma. He thinks, that she deserves better than me and she does, but I sometimes am selfish. I could never let Swan go. I love her too much.

When I open the door, I instantly regret it. Its this weird Cuddy person, who believes that she's my mother. But she isn't. My mom is dead.

Cuddy: "Hi. Please don't close the door again. I just wanna talk to you. Please listen to what I have to say."

Killian: "Why would I do that?"

Cuddy: "Please, Killian."

Killian: "Don't call me that."

Cuddy: "But it's your name."

Killian: "Yeah, but no one calls me that except my Swan. Its Hook for everyone else."

Cuddy: "I won't call you that. Its not a pretty name. Why would you wanna be called that anyway?"

Killian: "Its none of your business. If you want me to listen to what you have to say, you're going to listen to me too. This is my house. I make the orders, you follow them."

She nodded, so I stepped aside and let her enter the house. We went to the kitchen together and sat down on the table. I got my rum since I will really need it, if she actually plans to convince me, that I'm her son. I'm not though.

Killian: "So you wanted to talk. Then talk."

Cuddy: "As you know, in your mother even though you seem to not believe me. But that doesn't change that I am in fact your mother, Killian."

I look at her with annoyance and anger. If looks could kill, she'd be dead by now.

Cuddy: "I came here to convince you of that. Since you won't believe me when I tell you things, I brought you something. You'll recognize it, I think."

She pulled out a ring from her pocket and gave it to me. Surprisingly I do recognize this. But does that prove, that she's my mom? No. She could've stolen this.

Killian: "How do I know, that you didn't steal this?"

Cuddy: "I can tell you a story about it. When you and your brother were still small, I always told you, that this ring is an heirloom of my family. I also always told you, that one day I am going to give this to one of you, so that you can give it tk your true love."

I remember her stories about the ring clearly like it was yesterday. It was always the only time me and Liam got to spend time with our mom. Dad always made us watch him work, so that one day we could do it for him.

Killian: "Mom?"

She smiles and there are a lot unshead tears forming in her eyes. I stand up and walk over to her, hugging her tightly. I missed her so much.

After our hug she pulls away from me and we sit down again, but this time next to each other. She smiles at me and never lets go of my hand.

Cuddy: "So what have you been up to since my 'death'"

Killian: "Are you sure that you wanna know? Its not pretty."

Cuddy: "I don't care. I wanna know how you've been. I missed out on so much of you life. I wanna at least know what haopened, when i couldn't be there for you."

So I tell her every little detail of my long life. I tell from Neverland, Liam, being a pirate, Gold, Milah and finally about Emma and how she's changed me.

Cuddy: "So you really do love her, huh?"

Killian: "Very."

My mom smiles at me and takes away her hand from mine. She grabs the ring, that is still lying on the table and places it in my hand.

Cuddy: "Then I guess, that I know exactly where this belongs."

Killian: "You're giving me the family heirloom?"

Cuddy: "Yeah. As promised."

Killian: "I dont know..."

Cuddy: "You don't wanna marry her?"

Killian: "I do want to marry her, bit I'm not so sure how she would react if I proposed to her. She's been through a lot. Also I would have to ask her dad for his blessing and he isn't exactly my biggest fan."

Cuddy: "Don't worry. Its her decision. Not his. And she won't be the problem. I've seen the way she looks at you. Its the same way you look at her."


	28. Chapter 28

Emma's POV

I was waking up by the sunlight shining into my eyes and my pirates lips on my neck. I pretended to still be asleep though. I wonder how long it takes Killian to notice, that I'm awake. Until then...I'll just relax.

It seems he didn't notice or he did and he had no intention on letting me know that. Who knows? But I also won't be the one to give in even though one of us has to eventually, but not yet and not me.

My plan to keep this up fails though, when a slight moan leaves my lips. I feel Killian smirking against my neck even though I don't see and it makes me want to punch him.

A few seconds later Killian looks up at me.

Killian: "Someone quite enjoyed this, love, don't you think?"

Emma: "Yeah, you did."

Killian: "You did."

I shake my head and he raises his eyebrow. Then he kisses me, but I push him away.

Emma: "That is unfair. You were distracting me."

Killian: "I know."

I hit his arm playfully and pull him down, kissing him gently in order to distract him. When he is distracted enough I slip out under him and get out of the bed.

Killian: "That is really not fair now, Swan."

He stood up and pulled me in for another kiss, which made me almost forget, that I really had to go. He started going backwards to the bed again, but I stopped him.

Emma: "I really have to go to work."

Killian: "Really? Why? You can't just leave me here all alone."

Emma: "You can always visit me at the station."

Killian: "I will...but that doesn't change, that you'll be gone for a while. Do you really have to go right now?"

Emma: "Yeah."

Killian: "But you could still stay for a few minutes. You're your own boss anyway."

Emma: "You and I both know, that it won't end up being a few minutes and I haven't been there for weeks."

He pouted, so I gave him a peck on the lips. He clearly had other ideas since he pulled me back into bed with him and began tickling me. I cracked up laughing.

And as I guessed...it weren't just a few minutes...

As I am on my way to work, I realize, that I hope he'll actually drop by since I already miss him. That is weird. I never did that before our trip. I guess I just got quite used to his company. We never spend a minute apart from each other in New Jersey.

I liked that a lot. Maybe I should offer him a job as my deputy. Then we could drive around town together and solve crimes.

The thought of mine and Killian's future makes me really happy, but all that happiness is gone as soon as I enter the station. David is here.

Emma: "What are you doing here?"

David: "Well...I work here. It's nice to see you, Emma."

Emma: "I don't care. You're fired."

David: "Emma, your mum and I never meant to lie to you. We did this to protect you. You've lost so many people...we thought, that it would only cause you pain if we told you, you had a sister, who's dead."

Emma: "She isn't dead."

David: "But we thought she was."

Emma: "You could've bothered to look for her. There was never any prove for her death."

David: "She wasn't in Storybrooke...she never came here either."

Emma: "I didn't come here by choice. So if Henry wouldn't have brought me here, would you have assumed I'm dead too?"

It was a rethorical question. I didn't want an answer, but David answered me anyway. I just didn't listen to his words because I'm angry at him and Mary Margaret. Also my arm itches, so I reach for it with my other hand and begin to scratch it, only to realize, that my arm is wet. I look at my arm in shock.

What the hell?!

Why am I bleeding? I didn't cut myself anywhere. I would've noticed that, right?


	29. Chapter 29

Davids POV

As I still argue with my daughter, she looks down to her arm with a shocked expression, so I follow her gaze to check if she's okay.

But she obviously isn't.

Her arm is bleeding. A lot. I didn't notice that when she first came in and she didn't hurt herself here. I surely would've noticed either of it.

As soon as the shock wears off I run to my daughter. I don't care that she's mad at me. I have to make sure she is alright. I need to protect her. It's what I always wanted but in process I hurt her by lying to her.

It was wrong since Emma never had an easy life. She doesn't take being lied to good because people always let her down.

Even though I know she won't like this, I wrap my arm around her and put my hand in her hair like I always do. To my surprise she actually lets me hug her.

David: "What happened?"

Emma: "I have no idea. It doesn't even hurt. There must be some villain or magic involved."

That is very likely. This is Storybrooke after all. There is always a crisis.

Just then a phone starts ringing. Emma sighs and grabs her phone with the arm that isn't bleeding and answers.

At first she seems annoyed and then shock is once again written on her face. Without giving me another glance she runs out of the station to her car.

I debate in my head whether I should give her space or follow her. If she needed me she could've told me, but I know my daughter. She doesn't often reach out when she has a problem. She tries solving it by herself.

Emma's POV

After my arm started bleeding I talked a little to my dad. He seemed very worried and I was still shocked to why I was bleeding, so I didn't fight him when he hugged me.

Then my phone started ringing and I was really annoyed by it, but I'm kinda happy that I answered it. But I also regret it because otherwise I wouldn't know about my sister...I could pretend everything was alright.

In my car I try to stop the bleeding with my magic, but it doesn't work. I think this proves that magic did this to me.

Now I'm in my yellow bug driving towards the hospital. As I reach it Killian is already waiting at the entrance. I run into his arms.

Emma: "What happened?"

Killian: "I was on my way to the station when I saw the Evil queen attacking your sister in the middle of Main Street..."

He then looks at my arm and worry is written all over his face.

Killian: "Swan, what's wrong with your arm? Are you okay? What happened?"

Emma: "I'm fine."

Killian: "Your arm tells a different story. What happened to you?"

Emma: "Honestly, I have no idea. I was at work and it just started bleeding. It doesn't even hurt. I think someone cast a spell on it."

Killian: "But who? The Dark hooded figure...the Evil Queen?"

Emma: "I don't know. This isn't important right now anyway. How is my sister?"

Killian: "I don't know. They didn't tell me or Chase anything because we're not her family. You should go talk to the doctors. She didn't look good though when I called the ambulance."

I nodded while a few tears streamed down my face. I took Killian's hand in mine and he squeezed it lightly.

Emma: "Can you come with me? I can't do this alone."

Killian: "Of course, love. I'll always always be by your side. No matter what."

He kissed my cheek and then we entered the hospital. I went to the first nurse I saw.

Emma: "I'm here because of Allison Cameron. She was in a fight with the Evil Queen. Can you tell me how she is? Can I see her?"

Nurse: "Are you related to her?"

Emma: "Are you kidding me? We look exactly alike. We're twins. Now talk."

Nurse: "Right..."

She was slowly approaching the reception of the hospital and looked even slower through all the files there. It was driving me nuts. Luckily Killian was there to keep me sane by simply holding my hand. I guess that's what true love is.

Nurse: "She came here ten minutes ago after a fight-"

Emma: "Yeah. We know. Just tell me if she's okay!"

Nurse: "She has quite a lot injuries, but I think she's going to be fine. Her organs weren't damaged. We have to keep her here for a few days though since she lost a lot of blood."

I let out a sigh of relief. She was going to be fine. No need to worry.

Emma: "Can I see her?"

Nurse: "Sure. She's in room 305."

Me and Killian then approached the elevator to go to the third floor. In the elevator I turned to my true love and hugged him tight. It only to him a few seconds to do the same.

Emma: "I'm so happy she's going to be alright."

Killian: "I know, love."

He left a kiss on my hair.

Emma: "This is all my fault..."

Killian: "What?! No it isn't. It's the Evil Queens. Why would it be your fault?"

Emma: "I brought her here to Storybrooke. It was selfish. Also the Evil Queen actually wants to kill me. She probably thought Ally is me and only attacked for that reason."

Killian: "Swan. This isn't your fault. The Evil Queen is a villain. She would attack anyone just because she can. And it was your sisters decision to come here. You didn't force her to accompany you. None of this is your fault, my love."

I looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss since the elevator stopped and we had to get out. I want to visit my sister after all.


	30. Chapter 30

Emma's POV

As I enter Ally's room I'm shocked once again. I'm sure, that I would've broke down to the floor crying, if Killian wasn't by my side, keeping me steady. My hand flew up to my mouth, covering it.

Killian started running his hand up and down my arm. He then gave me light kiss on the hair.

Killian: "Its all going to be fine, Swan. She's your twin after all. You're both strong. The Evil Queen will bring neither of you down."

He gives me another kiss before I approach Allys hospital bed and look at her.

She's asleep and hooked up to many machines. Also she's covered in a lot of wounds. Her arm seems to be broken since it has a bandage on it. Weirdly it's the same side on which mine is bleeding. I don't think that's a coincidence. We must be connected somehow. Maybe the Evil Queen did it because she thinks, that Ally would be easier to kill.

Which is possibly true. She never really had to fight. I did, so I know how to defend myself.

I guess I have to teach my sister to fight as soon as she gets out of here.

After just staring at her for multiple minutes and worrying, I approach her bed even more and sit down on the chair beside it. I take her hand, close my eyes and focus. I try to heal her with my magic.

And try is the key word since it doesn't work. She only starts to bleed again. The Queen isn't dumb after all. She probably cursed her just like Ashley. She probably planned this all along. I can't heal her. No matter what I try because it'll just make her worse.

Emma: "I can't help her. The Evil Queen probably did this. It's the reason my arm is bleeding. She's planning something, Killian."

I stand up and face him. I know that he's worried about me even though he tries to hide it behind a fake smile. But I know him. I'm not the only one, who's an open book. He's the same to me.

Emma: "Im going to find her and she's going to pay for this. No matter what happens, I love you, Killian Jones."

His eyes fill with more worry and tears, too. He can't hide this feelings anymore, he which means he's very upset right now. I'm sorry to be the one to hurt him. I never meant to do that. I love him with all my heart.

Killian: "You can't just go out there, Swan. I know you could beat her, but right now you're upset. It makes you vulnerable. Please don't go. I can't lose you."

Emma: "I will go. I'm angry at her and I believe that that anger is a good weapon."

Killian: "Then let me come with you."

Emma: "No. This is a battle, that I have to win on my own. I won't let her hurt anyone else I love. I won't let her hurt you."

Tears were streaming down both of our faces. We were both scared. But I can't let fear control me anymore. I'm done running.

I lean into him and connect our lips in a slow and meaningful kiss. As it stops we still keep our foreheads together for a little while.

Emma: "Can you please stay with my sister? If anything changes call me. I need to know she's okay and you're the person I trust the most."

Killian: "Anything for you, my love, but that doesn't mean that I want you to go. Please stay with me. Don't face the Evil Queen just yet. I love you and I won't let her take you from me. We can find a way to save your sister and defeat the Evil Queen. We'll do it together. That's why she won't win this fight. Because she's all alone. You have many people, who love you. People, who will stand by you. You don't have to face her alone now. Please stay, Swan."

Emma: "That's the thing...she has no one to lose. I can't hurt her."

I pull my forehead from his and look into his tear filled eyes. It breaks me, but it also soothes me in some weird way because of the familiarity of his blue eyes. Whenever I look into them, I feel like I'm home. My home isn't some place, it's someone. It's Killian.

Emma: "Look...I have to do this alone. I can't let her hurt anyone but me. It would be selfish. I'm the savior-"

Killian: "And that means, that you aren't aloud to get saved by others. That's not true, Swan. It's okay for you to get saved. Actually the whole town would owe you that. And it's anyway not like you force anyone to help you. We'd all do it because we love you and not because we have to. I won't let you face her alone."

Why is he making this so hard? And what's even worse is, that I'm considering this. Why can I not just be that stubborn person I am, when I'm around him? Everything would be so much easier. I can't let him come with me anyway. If something would happen to him, I'd never forgive myself. I have to do this alone. It's the only way.

Killian won't let me do this alone though. So I have to do something, that I haven't done in a long time.

I hug him once again and put one half of my handcuff around the edge of Allys bed. As I pull away from Killy, I put the other half around his right arm. I go backwards fast, so that he won't be able to reach me.

Killian: "Swan...no. You can't do this. Please let me help."

I ignore him.

Emma: "I love you."

Then I turn around and leave the room. This hurts a lot and tears are streaming down my face in full force, but I won't change my mind. No matter how much this reminds me of the beanstalk. I need to leave him here. I can't take a chance. I need to protect him. He can't come with me.


	31. Chapter 31

Killian's POV

For a little while I shouted Emma's name, trying to convince her to come back. But I know it's pointless. Once my Swan had made up her mind about something, there was no turning back.

Sometimes she was too stubborn for her own good. She gets that from her parents.

I need to find a way to get those handcuffs off. Soon. I won't let my Swan face the Evil Queen on her own.

It's not that I don't trust her. I do trust her. More than anything. I know she can win the final battle on her own, but I still wanna be by her side. I feel the need to protect her. She's my true love after all. I really can't lose her. It would destroy me and I fear, that I might go back to my old ways.

This makes me think of her even more than I already think of her...it makes me think of the moment she said these words to me.

I lost everyone. Neal. Graham. Even Walsh. I can't lose you too.

We were in the middle of Main Street. It was the day before our first date and the Snow Queen had tried to kill me. She almost succeeded and that made Emma question our relationship because all her past boyfriends are dead. It had awoken the fear inside her, that she could lose me too. And she couldn't handle that. She didn't wanna get hurt again.

She was afraid to lose me and I think that's part of the reason, that it took her so long to accept our connection, to accept our love and the fact that we're true love and soulmates.

Deep down we both knew that. Always. But we were to stubborn to admit it because we've both been hurt a lot in the past. We weren't ready to admit it. To admit us.

Suddenly I'm torn from my thoughts by a faint voice talking to me.

Allison: "Killian?"

I turned around slowly as far as I could due to the shackles. I smiled at her. Emma will be delighted that her sister is awake. I have to find her or call her. Maybe it'll change her mind about her revenge on the Evil Queen. I can't let her go dark again. She would never forgive herself.

After all darkness is a funny thing. It creeps up in you and is hard to defeat.

So maybe she'll come back here as soon as I tell her about her sister.

Killian: "You're awake! Emma will be happy about that. I'll call her."

She smiled at me at the mention of Emma's name. She really loves her sister.

But more important right now is that she can get the shackles off. Emma luckily left her key on the nightstand on the other side of the bed.

Killian: "Can you please get these handcuffs off me? There's a key on the nightstand."

She looks down at them quickly and then back up to me, raising her eyebrow with a questioning look on her face.

Killian: "Its a long story. Too long for now. Just do it please. Emma is in great danger."

A look of shock passed her face, but she didn't question me further. She got that we don't have much time. She cares about my Swan just as much as I do. She'd never want her to be in danger.

She wouldn't want anyone to be in danger, I think. She's too nice for that. I mean she left her husband because he killed someone.

I'm lucky that Swan isn't that way. Then we'd be long over. Actually we'd never have gotten together then. She always knew, that I was a bad pirate and one of the first things I told her was that I wanted to kill the crocodile.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice the lack of the handcuffs until Cameron began to talk.

Allison: "You're lucky, that she left the keys here. I wouldn't know how to break a lock. And now go save her. I can't lose her after just finding her. Or in general...I care about her a lot and I know, that you do too. I trust you to find her and a way to save her."

I smile at her. I'm sure we'll get along great after the crisis is over and there's a hiatus until the next villain finds Storybrooke.

Killian: "Thanks for trusting me. It means a lot since the rest of your family, your parents, don't really approve of me."

Allison: "I don't see a reason not to. You obviously love her a lot and you make her happy. She deserves that. I ship my sister with happiness and that means, that I ship her with you."

The ship part confuses me. The Jolly Rodger is a ship...but I don't question it further. She probably means, that she likes our relationship.

Killian: "I guess the Charmings still see me as the pirate I once was. The villain..."

Allison: "I might have never known you when you were a pirate-"

Killian: "Technically I am still a pirate. The good kind."

Allison: "Yeah, right. All I know though is, that now you are a good person. A hero. And I wouldn't want anyone else by Emma's side."

We both say goodbye to each other and then I make my way to Emma. In the hallway I see Chase entering the hospital. He obviously found a babysitter for Melanie. I tell him where his girlfriend is and then make my way to Main Street where my Swan is probably fighting against the Evil Queen.


	32. Chapter 32

Emma's POV

Leaving Killian in the hospital was even harder than I thought. He shouted my name, his voice filled with so much hurt, worry and also betrayal. And I just ignored him.

What's even worse is, that I caused these emotions.

I hurt him.

He's worried about me.

I betrayed him.

I left him once again.

He deserves so much better than me. Liam was right in the Underworld. Killian would be far better off without me. He would be happier without me. Maybe he would've found someone else. Someone, that is normal.

Someone, that isn't constantly separated from him.

Someone he could have a white-picket-fence life with.

Some that isn't me...

Now I'm on my way to the Evil Queen and maybe I won't be able to defeat her. She won't let me live in that case and maybe that's okay. Killian might lose me and get the future he deserves with someone else. Maybe that's the way the story's supposed to end.

Killian's POV

As I run to my Swan I see Belle and I approach her. Before I went to visit my Swan at the station earlier today, I was in the library, trying to find a way for Emma to avoid her vision. Her fate.

Belle helped me, so she might have continued looking and found something.

Belle: "Killian. Just the person I was looking for. I found something in one of my books about your Evil Queen problem. And I'm afraid I have bad news. Emma can't avoid her fate. The only way to get rid of the Evil Queen is to kill Regina too. They're doppelgänger and their lives are connected. Also I'm afraid, that she really wants to kill Emma...It's part of the Dark Curse. As some kind of revenge for breaking it. There is a profecy...the Savior and the person who cast the curse, the Evil Queen, will fight the final battle. Only one will win – the light or the dark. If Emma loses light magic will vanish and all that will be left is darkness..."

I leave her standing there and run to Swan. I have to protect her. She doesn't have to do this on her own.

She might be fated to die, but I won't let that happen.

Swan, I will find you. I will always find you because I love you more than anything in any realm and we're kindred spirits.

Emma's POV

As I walk on Main Street I hear someone appearing by magic behind me. Killian was right, it isn't funny to appear like that. I turn around in only a second and as I guessed it's the Evil Queen.

Evil Queen: "Look who we have here...the Savior. You're really brave to be here, to face me. I thought, that you'd be by your sisters side. It's really unfortunate what happened to her? Isn't it?"

Emma: "I'm not afraid of you. Actually I think you're ridiculous. You think you're so terrifying, while in reality you're a joke. You're a coward. You couldn't defeat my parents, so you cast your stupid curse. You hide behind your dark magic while actually you are one of the weakest persons in any realm."

Evil Queen: "You are obviously ready to die, Savior. I'll show you what weak looks like. A little spoiler...it has blond hair and a red leather jacket. Let's fight."

She made swords appear in both of our hands and we begin to fight. It's exactly like in my vision. When I almost win my hand starts shaking again. I thought, that it stopped after I told Killian, but I was wrong. It might have only stopped because I stopped thinking about this...I was too overwhelmed with my happiness and getting to know my sister.

The thought of the people I love most...

Killian.

Allison.

Henry.

Even my parents.

...makes my hand stop shaking, but it's too late. The Evil Queen stabs me in the stomach just like in my vision. Before collapsing onto the ground I hit her with my magic one last time and I notice the red diamond on the sword.

It's shining brightly.

And I notice it's the sword from my vision.

So this is it. I'm really dying. It was my fate and I couldn't change my fate.

Before my eyes close I see Killian running towards me with tears streaming down his face while he shouts my name at the top of his lungs, but I hardly hear him.

And before I know it, I doze off into an endless sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Allison's POV

Soon after Killian left, Robert entered the room, his face filled with worry. He approaches me quickly and smiles faintly before leaning in and kissing me softly.

Robert: "I was so worried about you."

Allison: "I'm fine. It looks worse than it is."

Robert: "What happened?"

Allison: "There was this weird woman dressed in a weird black dress and she attacked me with...magic and a sword, which had a big red diamond on it. It was glowing as she cut my arm..."

Robert: "This doesn't sound like you're fine."

Allison: "Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm on many pain meds. I'm not in any pain. Where is Melanie?"

Robert: "With Cuddy. I trust her with our daughter. She's family after all..."

I raise my eyebrow and look at him with confusion.

Robert: "Apparently Cuddy is Killian's mother."

Allison: "Wow. My sis wasn't kidding when she said, that basically everyone in this town is related..."

We both chuckle a little before leaning in and exchanging a sweet kiss, which grew more passionate every second. Soon we were interrupted though by someone clearing their throat.

Two women and a man stood in the doorway and then entered the room. I haven't met any of them yet, but one of them seems awfully familiar. I try to remember her and soon I do. It probably took me a little because of the pain meds and the blood loss.

It's the woman who attacked me. She has changed into more normal clothes now.

Mary Margaret: "Allison...we're terribly sorry to meet you under these circumstances. We heard you were attacked and were worried, so we couldn't wait to meet you. We're your parents and this is our friend Regina."

I faced this Regina person and glared at her. I hate her more than anything. I'm only here because of her and she's also threatening my sister.

Allison: "YOU! You attacked me earlier and now you have the guts to show up here, pretending to be worried?! You're also the one, that want to kill my sister, aren't you?"

It isn't normal for me to be this angry and show it, but I guess I'm done with being nice. Getting attacked and spending time with my sister have changed me somehow. I have more people to protect now.

And then suddenly a knife appeared in my hand. Looks like I have magic just as my sister. And I do something, that I never thought was possible for me. I throw the knife in Regina's direction. It hit her right in the chest and she collapsed.

My hand flies to my mouth in shock, but I don't have any time for the shock to last since a few seconds later my stomach starts hurting unimaginably even though I'm on many pain meds. It feels like I get stabbed. Soon after I pass out from all the pain.


	34. Epilogue

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Writer's POV/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Killian knees next to his true love and holds her body in his arms. He cries a lot for her while the Evil Queen laughs. He'd love to kill her right then, right there, but he doesn't have the power. Emma's death has left him paralyzed. He can't believe, that she is gone...He doesn't want to believe it. He never meant to lose her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And he gets shocked even more when suddenly the Evil Queen screams out in pain, bleeding heavily from her chest and collapsing onto the ground. Only a few seconds later her screams fade and she seems to be dead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With the danger gone Killian focuses on his dead Swan again. He's very upset and even though he isn't ready to say goodbye yet, he leans down and whispers something into her ear through his sobs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Killian: "Swan...I will always love you. I-I wish this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault. I never should have let you go..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Then he moves his lips to hers and kisses her for what he believes to be the last time. But to his surprise a warm wind flies through Storybrooke. He pulls away from Emma in shock, who slowly opens her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Emma: "I love you too. Always."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The smiles on both of their faces are brighter than the sun and they soon crash their lips together. They didn't mind that they were in the middle of Main Street. All they cared about was each other. They were very relieved that they hadn't lost each other after all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Emma won the final battle and now all darkness was gone so maybe they can finally have their well deserved future with their white-picket-fence house.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Sequel is called The End of Darkness/p 


End file.
